The House On the Hill
by toonmili
Summary: Tonks taks a vacation and makes some new friends and gets reaccquainted with someone she never expected. But things soon become complicated as she tries to juggle the demands of her new friends and her heart at the same time? Post DH
1. Chapter 1

STORY: The house on the Hill

Tonks stuck her head in the tiny room that would be her home for the next couple of months. It was small and cozy but she had everything she could have wanted; a bed, a bathroom and peace and quiet. Tonks looked at her landlord and smiled. "This will do nicely," she said.

Natalie nodded enthusiastically. "Great, "she said. " You won't regret it."

Tonks smiled at her and pulled her bag into the room. The floor boards squeaked slightly as she walked through the room. Just above the small half size bed in the corner was a window with a good prospect of a view. She walked over to the window and pulled on the latches and opened it. A cold draft entered the room. In the dark of the night she could hardly see what was outside, the only site was a swarm of fireflies dancing in the distance.

"You can't see much at night but in the day the fields look so beautiful," Natalie said from behind her.

"Do you own all the land over there as well?"

She laughed like the idea was preposterous. "No mam," she said.

"Don't call me mam, you make me feel old," Tonks corrected. "You can call me Molly."

She blushed slightly at her error. "Sorry… Molly. Yes I was saying that we don't own any land, not even the piece we are standing on. My brother Nathan, you'll meet him soon, pays rent every month. Renting out some spear rooms helps with odds and ends around the house."

"Oh Okay," Tonks said feeling like she already knew too much.

"Well I'll let you sleep, seeing as you travelled so far and it's already so late."

Tonks nodded in appreciation. "I sleep in late so if you don't see me by midday, don't worry."

Natalie smiled and walked out the room and closed the door behind her. Tonks let out a heavy sigh and let her body collapse on the bed. She was so tired. She never realized she was that tired until she was ordered to take a vacation. The prospect of the Caribbean seemed nice but in the end she decided against it; the Caribbean would be no fun if she didn't have someone to share it with and since Teddy had started school a month ago, there was no one else. Besides, she was longing for some alone time, away from everyone she knew and everything she knew. She knew a change of scenery and some fresh air would do her good, so in the end she chose the countryside. She believed this would be the one place where no one would know her, or ask for autograph or anything like that. It would just be her and that was all she wanted, some time alone.

-o-o-

She woke up the following morning with a cold gust coming in her window. She sat up slowly and looked around the room, almost forgetting where she was for a moment.

By the time she emerged from the bedroom she could smell bacon and eggs coming from the kitchen downstairs. She walked down the stairs and found her way to family table. When she walked in the room four heads looked up at her. Of the four heads she only knew one. "hello," she said awkwardly.

Natalie, who was clearly a morning person smiled up at her. "Morning Miss Molly."

"Is this her then?" asked a man who looked like a male version of Natalie. His hair was the same dark brown as hers, his eyes was the exact shade of green as his and his lips were slightly pouty just as hers but the only difference was his nose was far more masculine and longer and his jaw line had a square shape where hers was neatly oval.

Natalie nodded. "Yes this is her," she said. She turned to Tonks. "Molly, this is my brother Nathan."

Tonks nodded. "Are you two…"

"Twins… yes," Nathan said. "Why don't you take a seat Natalie will get you some breakfast."

Tonks took a seat a vacant seat at the end of the table, next to a woman; one of the people she did not know.

"This is Kathy, my fiancée… we're getting married in one month and five days."

"It's a very rear thing to know the exact hour of your death," said the other man in the room with a slight laugh in his voice.

Nathan looked at Tonks and rolled his eyes. "Robert is very bitter," he explained, "never had a steady girlfriend in his entire life."

"What about Jessica," he said.

"I hardly call two months steady… I've had rashes for longer." Nathan said.

"Too much information honey," Kathy complained.

Natalie came back in the room with a plate of bacon and eggs and glass of orange juice and rested it in front of Tonks.

Nathan looked up at his sister. "Natalie can you please help me out here; in all the years we have known Robert, has he ever had a steady girlfriend."

Tonks looked at Robert and she could feel the embarrassment for the stranger, his pale face was instantly stained with pink as Natalie tried to recall the different girls he knew in the past.

"Wasn't it Jessica," she said.

"Yes, exactly… she was your best friend then wasn't she?"

"Yeah, coming to think of it." She turned to Robert. "You broke her heart Robbie, poor Jessica was never the same afterwards."

Robbie laughed awkwardly and ran his hands trough his golden hair. "Enough about me… what about Miss Molly here… where do you come from?"

"From London, I'm here for the fresh air I guess."

"Well we have plenty of that," Nathan said, "and it's pretty much free, although I'm sure our gracious landlord would put a price tag on it if he can."

"Oh Nathan it's not his fault he owns this house," Natalie said in the landlord's defense.

"How is it not his fault… he bought the bloody thing."

"Because it was for sale." She said like it was obvious.

"But we were supposed to buy it?" He said taking a sip of his orange juice.

"But we didn't, we couldn't."

He shrugged. "You wouldn't be defending him so if you weren't so keen on him."

"I am not keen on him,' she argued, "I just think he is a nice man."

"Nice," he laughed. "Has he ever said more than two words to you?"

"Of course he has, just because he finds your conversation inferior doesn't mean he thinks the same of me. He lets Jane come by and visit me… so there."

Nathan rolled his eyes sensing a defeat and turned to Tonks. "When you see this guy and you see his daughter you'd say to yourself; Holy crap her mother must have been a supermodel."

"Has no one ever seen his wife?" Tonks asked.

"She's died before he came here," Robert answered.

-o-o-

Tonks pulled her dark brown hair and wrapped it up in a neat bun. Robert looked at her and smiled as she did this. The wind seemed to be blowing her hair in every direction blinding her at points and whipping Robert in the face at other times. "Sorry, it's getting a bit out of hand I should cut it,"

He waved it off. "It's okay Miss Molly, I hardly mind at all. I definitely have a soft spot for brunettes, even when their hair bruises me."

She smiled shyly as her eyes devoured the landscape. It was indeed beautiful; felids of little flowers were blowing in the wind, looking like a lilac ocean. In the lot next to it was a field of tiny white flowers with blue stems growing from the earth and as far as the fence around the expansive property allowed there were different followers and plants that she had never seen in her life. "Is the landlord into botany?" she asked looking at the large house that stood on the hill a good distance away

Robert shrugged. "I'm not sure, I know he's into money… he sells these to a dealer who comes from London every four months. He changes what he grows according to the season. You see that white flower there?"

Tonks nodded.

"Well they are beautiful but deadly poisonous. It's a cross between two flowers… I know one of them he uses but the other one I can't figure out. He gets an obscene amount for them; he's the only one to ever grow these"

"Why, what do they do?"

Robert shrugged. "There's this old folks tale that say they use this flower to ward off werewolves… but those flowers never had blue stems."

Tonks bit her lip and turned away to look at a large tree on that was on the edge of the property.

"Did I scare you with all this talk about poison and werewolves?" he laughed.

She turned back and shook her head. "I was just remembering… something?" she said softly

He looked at her and smiled lightly and pointed at something in the distance. "You see that field there… the one with the red buds?" he said, "I planted those myself."

"Oh, are you a farmer then?" she asked in amusement.

He shook his head and laughed. "Me… farmer… never. I consider myself a jack of all trades."

"But master of none," she said laughing.

"Something like that." He laughed in return. He stopped and looked at the house on the hill. "The landlord does not tend to his own fields, he lets us lesser folks deal with it."

"I sense a bit of resentment there?" Tonks observed.

He looked at her and opened his eyes wide. "Me," he said pointing his hands to his chest. "I don't have a problem with him, I think he's okay bloke. He's just sooo…"

"Rich…," she finished.

He nodded. "He sort of makes the rest of us look soooo…"

"Poor," she finished.

He laughed at this. "I've finally found you…some who gets me."

"I didn't know you where looking for me."

"Oh I'm always looking." He teased.

Tonks knew she was good but she couldn't believe she was that good. She hadn't been there for more than a day and already she had picked up an admirer. She always loved to test her skills to see if she still had it but in all honesty she had no interest in Robert or any other guy at that moment. When she said she was going to take a vacation she was certain she was going to spend it getting reacquainted with herself, she couldn't afford to get caught up with any guys just then. She had to remind herself to keep Robert at a friendly distance.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks guys for the reviews. I know I don't have a pairing yet and you guys still read it.

CHAPTER TWO

A week had gone by on the estate and she hadn't been able to ditch Robert. The more she pulled away the more he seemed determined to spend time with her. It was a Friday afternoon and the sun was slowly making its way across the sky and Robert had managed to corner her yet again. She was about to take Jane for walk a down the trail when he volunteered to join them.

"You know I'm worried about that child," he said from behind her.

She turned around to get the look on his face. He had a mischievous, childlike grin coming on his light features and his blue eyes were twinkling with excitement. "Why," Tonks asked finding that she was feeling quite warm suddenly.

"Because she is willing to go anywhere with complete strangers, which surprises me completely since her father guards her royalty."

"Oh but Jane and I are best friends already. She came by yesterday to see Nathalie and the day before that."

"Nathalie hates children," he said with a laugh in his voice.

"But she seems to like Jane so much."

He leaned in close to her and whispered in her ear. "Only because she's the landlord's daughter, she really can't stand little brats."

Tonks pulled away from him and smiled. "But she is so sweet, I'd hardly call her a brat."

He shrugged. "It's destined to happen. If only you could meet this bloke…"

"You really hate this guy," she said laughing. From the time she had spent there all she could gather was that every one of this guy's tenants hated him. She didn't know how he had offended them other than the fact that he was antisocial and rich. The only person who seemed to have different opinion was Nathalie. With every flaw they found in him she saw as a credit to his personality. It was the most adorable thing Tonks had ever seen. Of course there was a time when she felt that strongly about someone… she just hoped it ended up better for her.

Robert got silent for a moment and looked up in the direction of the house she was staying. "Do you know Nathalie and Nathan are supposed to own that house?"

She nodded slightly. "I think Nathan might have alluded to that?"

He nodded. "Their parents owned this place years ago?"

"What happened?"

"They died… between medical bills and funeral expenses they lost pretty much everything. Then there was the mad cow thing… so they had to slaughter all the livestock and they were slapped with fine after fine. They don't like to talk about it… but it was pretty bad."

"Sorry to hear that… so they never raised livestock after that?"

He shrugged. "Well it was their parents who were the real famers… they were twenty when it happened, they didn't and still don't know much about farming. They went to boarding school most of their lives."

"Is that where you met them?"

He shook his head. "No I knew then since I was… like a baby… I think, our parents used to have us play together. We've been to the same schools all our life."

"So Nathan hates him because he bought the house?"

He nodded. "Pretty much."

"So why do you hate him?" she asked

He shrugged. "Because…"

She laughed and walked up ahead to meet Jane, who was walking a little way ahead. "Jane, wait up."

The little girl with bouncing curls stopped in her tracks and turned to look at the two adults. "Can I go to the swing Molly?" she asked.

Tonks nodded and took her little hand and walked down the path until they reached the tree at the edge of the property.

-o-o-

When the fireflies had come out and every bit of light in the sky had disappeared with the sun, Tonks decided it was time for Jane to go home. Again Robert was kind enough to volunteer to walk her to the house on the hill. Tonks had never been there herself as Natalie usually eagerly took Jane home, but Robert convinced her to do it herself. It didn't take much convincing as she was becoming very interested in this landlord that was so hated and loved at the same time.

So they walked up the path with only the light of the fireflies to guide them as navigated the darkness. Tonks held Jane on her hip as the child silently rested her head on her shoulder.

After about a ten minute walk they came to the wooden fence around the house Robert pulled the gate opened to let Tonks in and closed the gate behind her.

They walked up the large wooden door and Robert knocked. Almost as soon as the knock was made the door was opened. The man, who she assumed would be the landlord held the door open and looked at her from head to toe. The site of her seemed to have drained every bit of color from his face. She felt her heart beating wildly as looked at him.

She had no idea how long they stood there staring at each other. It would have gone on forever if Robert hadn't spoken. "Arthur, this Molly, she was kind enough to bring your daughter back to you."

The man called Arthur snapped out of it and reached out take his daughter out of Tonks's arms. "Thank you Miss… Molly."

Tonks nodded slightly and looked at the little girl as she wrapped her arms around her father's neck. It was indeed a mystery how that little fair-haired child could be daughter of that man.

"Molly here is staying with Natalie for a couple of months," Robert said cheerfully.

"I believe she told me that," he said. "She said Molly was very fond of children and I should send Jane more often. Tell me… Molly, do you have any children of your own."

She nodded. "Yes one."

Robert looked at her in surprise. "Molly you never told me you had little one."

"And are your husband and your son here with you?"

She shook her head slowly. "My son is in school now, his father died when he was just a baby."

Arthur nodded, taking note and squinted his eyes slightly. "I'm truly sorry to hear that."

"Pa," said Jane in her little childish voice. "Can I play with Molly tomorrow too?"

The man called Arthur looked at Tonks nervously and then back to his pleading daughter's face. "I'll think about it Jane," he mumbled. "I don't want you to bother Miss Molly too much."

Jane turned Tonks. "Please miss Molly, can you play with me tomorrow?"

Tonks looked at Arthur and then to Jane. "Sure," she whispered.

The answer didn't seem to please her father as he nervously reached for the handle and began to close the door slowly. "Good night to Miss Molly… Robert."

"Night," Robert said with fake sincerity.

The words had not left her mouth by the time he closed the door.

Tonks and Robert turned around and headed back out the gate.

"I didn't think it was possible for him to be even odder," he said laughing. "What did you think of him?"

Tonks breathed heavily as she walked down the dark dirt part with her heart racing. "Well he's certainly not who I expected."

A/N: I swear that next chapter we'll find out who it is. The story will really begin to take shape from next chapter.

I hope OCs are not boring you guys, they will play an important, but secondary role later on.

So review please. I really appreciate it.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews… I see I got some of my old readers back… Proper T and Fmh. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

CHAPTER 3

Tonks laid on her bed with her eyes wide open. She couldn't get the image of this man they called Arthur out of his head. All this time, he had been right there, a few feet away from where she was staying and was totally unaware of it. In fact she was living in his house and she was unaware of it. Then again how could she be aware, this was something totally unexpected?

By the time morning came she didn't sleep a wink. Her heart was beating so loudly she was certain she kept the rest of the house awake but it seemed they were all fine. They all had a night of blissful sleep. The sun was already up the in the sky for more than two hours but Tonks couldn't bring herself to move, she was still recovering from the events of the night before.

She only moved from her spot on the bed when there was a loud knock on the bedroom door. She rolled out the bed and made her way to the door, still in a daze. She opened the door slightly and peered through the little crease. It was Natalie. "Arthur sent a message, he says Jane is ill and wants to see you."

She squinted her eyes at the news. She was not expecting to hear from Arthur at all. Something told her that he would have been desperate to avoid her company. "What's wrong with her?" Tonks asked even though she had a feeling that Jane was not ill at all.

"Something about a slight fever," she said with a shrug. "Do you think I should come with you...just in case he needs my help?"

Tonks shook her head to discourage it. Meeting the landlord she was now certain that Natalie should abandon all hopes of some sort of relationship with him. "No, children are so cranky when they are ill."

She nodded in agreement. "Yes, you would know wouldn't you. Why didn't you tell me you have a baby Molly," she asked.

She was not surprised that this news had got back to Natalie, Robert was not the type to keep anything to himself, she would not have been surprised if he told tell Nathan and Natalie about the whole encounter she had with their landlord. She smiled softly at her. "I'd hardly call him a baby, he's eleven going on twelve."

She looked surprised by the news. "Twelve, but you seem so young Molly, do you mind me asking your age?"

Tonks never liked revealing her age to much people but didn't see the harm in it since she was certain she would not meet Natalie again in her life. "I'm thirty three."

She shrugged. "I wish I was thirty three then it wouldn't be so bad… you know the whole situation with Arthur...Nathan thinks he's way to old for me."

Tonks shrugged. "He's forty eight... it is a bit of a difference but I can't fault you when I myself love older men."

"Wait, how do you know he's forty eight, is that a fact or a guess."

"Umm... a guess, I can tell people's age pretty easily and I'm certain he is forty eight."

"Well I'll tell you if you're right as soon as I find out for certain." She smiled turning around. "You can come down for breakfast at anytime you're ready."

Tonks nodded and smiled at her and closed the door softly.

-o-o-

Tonks walked up the trail by herself, slowly looking at the house on the hill. Her eyes felt so tired from the sleepless night that every time the wind blew it would sting her eyes. She took very small steps as she was trying to delay the meeting with the landlord again. She opened and closed the gate around the house as slowly as possible and walked up to the door as slowly as possible. But no matter how slow she moved eventually the time came when she had to knock on the door and when she did there was a very small space between the time she knocked and the moment the door opened.

The man himself opened the door. There was no mannerly greeting. "Why are you eyes red, have you been crying or something?"

Tonks looked at the man with a few strands of grays contrasting with his jet black hair and shook her head. "No, I didn't get much sleep, as you can imagine."

He opened the door wide and invited her to come in. Tonks took a very reluctant step into the house. She looked at him as her closed the door behind her. "Have you had breakfast, I can call Martha to fix you something."

She shook her head. "No, I don't think my stomach can take anything just yet."

He looked at her square in the eye and nodded. His eyes didn't move off hers, he kept staring into them until she felt so invaded that she looked away. "You said Jane was sick."

He folded his arms and nodded. "She has a fever, but you took so long to get here that she's already asleep."

"Did you give her..."

"Yes," he answered before she could finish the sentence.

"But you know that's too potent for children..."

He nodded with a satisfied smirk on his face. "I make a special brew that's just suited for her. She'll be perfect again in a matter of hours."

"Yes, she's a very sweet child. She has the most beautiful blond hair and gray eyes," Tonks said silently, "and she is so friendly and well mannered and converses so easily with strangers."

He folded his arms and looked down at the rug, not directly at her. She could tell it wasn't the first time someone tried to point out the obvious difference between him and his daughter. "Molly," he said sternly, "Join me in the living room."

He began to walk, he expected her to follow and so she did. She followed him into his living room and sat in a couch opposite him. His house had a very family friendly aurora to it, something she wasn't expecting. His chairs were soft and comfortable, there were soft colors, even bright ones and in every corner of the room, she could see some trace of a young child living there. "Tell me... Molly, what brought you here, it seems so out of your way."

She shrugged. "I'm on vacation," she said. "Teddy is off to school, you know"

He nodded. "This is such an odd place for a vacation, so secluded; you might need to be in constant contact with friends so you don't get lonely."

"No I actually chose it because it's so secluded," she whispered and looking down at her hands. She was desperate to find something to look at other than his eyes, those eyes that were so dark and haunting. "I never expected to find someone I knew here."

"Well believe me; I take no pleasure in this meeting."

She couldn't believe the way spoke about it. No hint of an apology in his voice for deceiving her, for deceiving everyone. "You are an unbelievable bastard Severus Snape…" she grunted through her a clenched jaw.

He blinked in shock at the harshness of her words. "I'm not sure what I ever did to you to warrant that sort of a label but I'm sure you have some sort of tragic tale to tell me."

She shook her head in disbelief. "What you did? How can you say you don't know?"

He sat cool and calm. "I assure you that I don't know…"

"All this time you have been alive, it's a rotten thing to do."

He scuffed at this. "And who cares. Who spared a moment to think about my death? I realize since you haven't tried to kill me you are aware now where my loyalties truly belonged and I am sure you are grateful for my service but don't for a moment think you can come here and lecture me about what I should or shouldn't do. Everyone got to choose the terms of their death… why can't I."

"Because it's wrong to let people think you are dead when you are not," she grunted feeling like she was stating the obvious.

"How is it wrong? Who have I wronged?"

She shook her head. "You just don't get it."

"No I understand it perfectly. If anyone cared at all there would have discovered that I was alive but no one gave a damn weather or not I was alive." She let out a heavy sigh to let him know that his words were having no effect on her. He cleared his throat. "It doesn't matter that I'm alive or not, the important thing is this situation as gone beyond me and any attachments I have in England there is now an innocent involved…"

"Jane, don't you think she would like to know about her father, Severus Snape, not Arthur."

"Severus Snape was a hated man. Despite of the troubles I have in this life I would never give it up, I would never jeopardize it. The very existence of Severus Snape made it impossible for me to be truly happy. Now I have a daughter who has given me a reason to be happy for every second I live."

"You could have been happy in London."

He frowned. "Please don't talk about what you don't know."

Tonks got up from her seat and walked over to a window that was in the room and looked out. In the distance she could see the field of purple flowers blowing in the wind. "So you prefer to stay here and play farmer when Jane could have so many friends back in England."

"She has friends." He said in her defense.

"Who…"

He stuttered. "Natalie is very fond of her."

"Natalie is twenty-five years old and madly in love with her father."

"WHAT?"

She nodded. "She is… that's the only reason she plays with her. Severus, it's not natural for a little girl to have friends who are old enough to be her mother."

"Please stop telling me how to raise my own child. I know what is best for her."

She nodded sarcastically. "Yes, you're an expert at taking care of children. No wonder you were so popular at school."

From the look on his face she could tell she had touched a nerve. She was expecting him to fly off the handle but he didn't, he got up from the chair calmly and folded his arms. "I think its best you leave now Molly; I have things I need to get done today."

"Why are you calling me Molly?"

"Because you obviously choose that name for anonymity. I respect that. I expect you to do the same. Do I have your word?"

"Do you think I'm going to find a mobile and call everyone back home?"

"You have made it clear that my opinions mean nothing to you. So why don't you tell me if I have your confidence or not."

Even though she felt with every fiber of her being that he was dead wrong she couldn't argue with him for what he wanted. If he wanted to stay and grow flowers then it was his business. She couldn't tell him what to do with his life and she couldn't tell him how to raise his daughter. "I won't tell a soul."

**A/N: Of course it was Snape… I can't write a story without Snape… I love him too much. Now I can give the story a pairing which I was avoiding until I revealed who was the landlord. **


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks again guys...

- A Malfoy... hmm. You're giving me an idea that would fit in my story line perfectly.

CHAPTER: FOUR

Almost a week had gone by before she saw Severus again. Most of her days were spent getting all the gossip from Robert. She tried her best to extract information from him but the best he could provide her with was speculation about where he came from and what happened to his wife. Severus was just as much as an enigma as he was before.

It was the Saturday after their little argument and Tonks was sitting under the large tree at the edge of the property, writing a letter to her son. His letters from school were getting shorter and shorter and coming less frequently. That letter had been the first she had gotten in almost two weeks. For her it felt like more than a year. She never thought that the separation would affect her so much. Perhaps that was why she liked plying with Jane so much. It reminded her of the time when Teddy was that young. He was much more active and mischievous but she Jane had her own way of seeing that she had everyone's attention.

For sometime she had been engrossed in her letter that she wasn't aware that she wasn't alone until someone cast a shadow on her letter. She looked up from her seat on a nice spot of grass at the person towering above her.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Not long at all."

"I'm just writing a letter to Teddy," she said casually folding up the parchment. "Don't worry, it's not about you."

"I never said it was. You said you wouldn't say a word and I believe you for the most part."

"For the most part, I won't even bother to ask what you mean by that." She got up form the floor and dusted her hands in her pants. "So how is Jane?" she asked.

"Great. She's five tomorrow."

"Oh, she didn't tell me she had a birthday coming up."

She smirked. "She didn't know. I reminded her this morning. Now she is very excited. She gave me a list of all the things she wants for her birthday." He took out a paper and showed her a rather long list of items.

"That's quite a list."

"I know," he said with an extremely satisfied look on his face. "I got everything on the list."

"Everything?"

"Of course." He said proudly. "It's all within reason. She is such a smart child."

She frowned. "With a list like that, what will I get her?"

"You don't have to get her anything."

She caught his eyes. "I want to get her something. I'm sure Natalie will too."

At the mention of the name Natalie his eyes grew wide and his continence change. "You still have theory of yours."

"It's not a theory, it's a fact, she told me."

He frowned. "Maybe you should have kept that bit of information to yourself. Now every encounter I have with her will be extremely awkward."

"Or you could just ask her out."

She had never seen Severus Snape look so amused by anything. "I'm old enough to be her father."

"She doesn't have a problem with it, why should you."

He held up his hands "Please stop all this nonsense. I have no time for engagements of that sort."

Tonks laughed because she having a good time watching him getting uncomfortable. "Oh right, you're so busy playing a farmer."

He grunted. "I would appreciate it if you stop referring to my occupation as such."

"Well you grow plants, and stuff."

He frowned at her with his face doing some antics that were similar to what he used to do back in school. "They are not plants and stuff, they are potions ingredients. I am still very much a potions master; only now I deal with ingredients more that brewing.

She held up her hands in resignation. "Sorry."

"I'm walking up to my house now, if you want me to walk you home we'll have to leave now."

Her brows knitted at the bold assumption that she wanted some company to walk up to the house. She was about to point this out when she realised that it wasn't so much that he thought she wanted company but rather that he wanted her company. If he was hiding the fact that he was alive to wizarding world he couldn't have any friends who were wizards and from what Robert said he didn't converse with muggles much. Pretty much all his company was his five year old daughter and his housekeeper who was well over sixty five. He must have been very lonely even if he didn't want to admit it. She wondered if he was relieved that someone found out that he was alive; that it was her, someone he could bully into keeping his secret, someone who would be afraid of him or at least used to be.

"Okay, walk me up," Tonks said.

They began to walk slowly up the pathway. For the past few days she had a lot of questions lingering in her mind that she had been dying to see him. It had build up so much that when she finally did see him again the only thing she could mange to do was to almost get in another row with him. She decided to tread lightly around sensitive topics.

"Severus, have you been in contact with anyone."

He shook his head. "I would never risk it."

"Not even Malfoy, wasn't he your best mate."

He looked at her form the corner of his eyes. "You use the term mate rather lightly. I can't say I was a better friend to him than he was to me."

"So he doesn't know."

He shook his head. "Absolutely no one."

"So do you keep up with what's going on?"

He passed his hand through his hair that was giving some problems with the wind. "I don't,"

"You don't," she said in genuine surprise. "Why?"

"No temptations, I guess. I don't want to give myself any reason to go back."

"So you don't know anything about what's going on."

"I don't want to know." He said sternly.

"Nothing about anyone, Is there anyone you're concerned about."

"No," he said plainly.

She could tell from his tone that he wanted her to change the topic but he was contradicting himself. He said there was no one he cared about back at England but he was afraid to get news from there in case he was tempted to go back. "Can I ask you a question?" she said

"Can I stop you?"

"Jane, are you her..."

"No, I kidnapped her." He rolled his eyes. "Of course she is mine."

"She looks _nothing_ like you."

"Because she looks like her mother."

"She acts _nothing_ like you."

"Really, what do you know about how I act. Are you with me twenty four hours a day?"

He had a point. "Sorry Dr. Jekyll. I didn't know I was dealing with Mr. Hyde" He made a noise that could have been interpreted as a laugh. "You don't always have to take everything so personally."

"Is there another way I can take you insinuating that my daughter is not mine. Besides, do I seem like some someone who would take care of child that's not my own."

"If you were lonely," she said before she could stop herself. He blinked at this.

He looked like he had something on his tongue that he wasn't sure if he wanted to say. He put his free hands in the pocket of his pants looked at her with a smirk on his face. "If I was lonely I would find a nice woman and a warm bed. How do you think Jane came into being?"

She had to admit that response was much more pleasant than she imagined. In fact, he actually made her laugh. "So her mother must have been something?"

"Something is correct."

That was an ambiguous sort of answer. "So why Jane?" Tonks asked sensing that she was getting him to loosen up. She had a feeling that he wanted to talk so someone.

"I chose Jane because it's very common."

"Why did you want a common name?"

He cleared his throat. "Jane is not her given name." She didn't speak; she waited for him to explain. "Her name is Lily-Ann."

"Lily-Ann Snape," she mouthed. "She has two very important names. It's a lot to live up to."

"I suppose," he said.

"Oh and how about Albus Severus Potter, that's a lot to swallow, being named after two headmasters and the boy who lived."

"Albus Severus Potter. Whose child is that?"

She stopped in her tracks and looked at him in amusement. "Harry's," she said. He stopped turned around and looked at her. His face was white as chalk. "Are you surprised that he would name his child after you?"

"Forgive me, I must be mistaken somehow... are you saying that Potter is alive?"

She blinked in suprise. "Yes, of course he is alive. Didn't you know?"

He didn't answer her question. In fact she was certain that he was no longer listening to a word she said, he was mumbling inaudibly to himself. He turned around, forgetting that he was walking with her and made his way quickly up the mart to his house. Tonks walked behind slowly and watched his frantic pace up the hill. She couldn't understand how he didn't know that Harry was alive. How he could have been so completely removed from what was going on. She imagined he would have the same sleepless night she had when she found out that he was alive.

A/N: I know it's weird that he didn't know Harry was alive but it's supposed to be that he left the shack without knowing what happned, not looking back kind of thing.

Besided this is a set up for when he sees Harry again. I've sort of been wondering what i would be like since DH... so now I have a chance to write it. I can't wait but that is sooo far away, I shouldn't even be talking about it.

So you know what to do...


	5. Chapter 5

A month ago if someone told Tonks she would shopping for a birthday gift for Severus Snape's daughter, she would have that person institutionalized. Yet, that was exactly what she was doing. She went to town early in the morning with Robert in tow to find something that she thought Jane would like. The list Severus showed her was so long she was certain that there wasn't a thing left out. She and Robert spent more than an hour walking up and down the high street, peeping through window displays in hopes of finding something.

"I find it extremely fascinating that he is being friendly with you," Robert said in an accusatory manner.

Tonks tried her best to look like someone who was accused of something totally untrue. "He's not friendly with me, Jane is. He just wants to keep her happy."

He nodded in concentration but Tonks could tell he had some more evidence to use against her. "I saw you two yesterday, looked very friendly to me."

"Are you spying on me now?"

He laughed. "No, I just saw you two talking and I thought you guys looked sort of comfortable, like you know each other."

Even though he was making her nervous she laughed. "Why on earth would you think that?"

He shrugged. "I'm a guy, I know how we think. He's sitting up in that house all alone, except for his senior- citizen nanny and his five year old daughter. Suddenly, there's this ... attractive, friendly, young and apparently single widow... I don't know, it seems like he's getting ideas."

Tonks threw her head back and laughed. Poor Robert had no idea what he was saying. If only he knew who she was and who he was he would know what a monumental misconception he had. "He is not interested in me, trust me. The conversation was not nearly as interesting as it looked."

He nodded even though his face read complete mistrust. "You sort of have Natalie worried."

She raised her brows. "Is that why she blanked me this morning."

He shrugged. "I'm guessing. You're sort of new here and you get the invitation to spend the evening with him and Jane... Nat is loosing her mind.

She shook her head. "I have to talk to her, I have to tell her that I would be interested in... Arthur when hell freezes over. Her taste in men is completely unique, not shared by anyone, least of all me."

"Well except his wife."

"Who must have been an incredibly patient saint."

He shrugged. "That's good to know, I guess."

She looked at him and laughed. "Is comedian on your list of occupations too Robert."

"It can be, if you want."

She shook her head. "No, right now I just need your help to navigate this place and to find a gift for Jane."

He threw his hands up. "She is the loneliest little girl in the world, why don't you get her friend."

Robert apparently had no problem being mean but she got an idea form what he said. "That's it; I'll get her a puppy."

Robert seemed relieved that she had made up her mind. "There's a pet store further up the high street."

"Thanks Robert, you've been really helpful."

"Now you can impress your lover," he added mischievously, with the twinkle in his eyes. This earned him a shove in the gut.

-o-o-o-

Tonks actually, decided to dress up a little since it was Jane's birthday and it was supposed to be a party of sorts, it's just that she didn't have any friends. She wore a cerulean blue turtle neck and pair of fitted and jeans. She expected Severus to let her in but instead Martha, the nanny/housekeeper was the one to open the door. She looked her usual self, dressed in a dark button up dress with dark stockings. Tonks walked in but she couldn't help but notice that Martha was throwing daggers at her back. She couldn't begin to imagine what on earth she could have done to offend her.

She walked in the living room to find that a small table had been set up with the smallest tea set imaginable. Jane was sitting at the table pouring what appeared to be soft drinks in the cups. Severus sat on the couch with his eyes looking out the window; he seemed a million miles away. "Hello," Tonks said.

Jane looked up and big smiled came to her face. "Molly," she said and she rushed to her. Tonks knelt down to scoop her up in her arms. "How's the birthday girl."

She smiled nodded. "Do you know what my daddy got me," Jane said excitedly.

Tonks looked at Snape who had just snapped out of the trance he was in. From the look on his face, he could have been asleep. He looked beat. She looked back to Jane. "Let me guess, He got you a tea set, a huge cake, a doll, a pink Teddy Bear, a blue rose, a red rose, a yellow rose and book about a princess."

Her eyes opened wide in amazement. She nodded frantically. "You cheated," she complained.

Tonks put her hand over her heart and shook her head. "I swore I didn't."

Jane looked doubtful, she turned to her. "Pa, how did she know," she asked.

Severus clearly wasn't in the mood to keep up the mystery. "I told her yesterday, Jane."

Jane stuck out her tongue to prove that she was indeed right and her father proved her to be. She unwrapped her arms from around Tonks' neck and used it to pull her to the table she had set up in the room. "Are we having a tea party," Tonks asked.

She nodded. "I'm the princess."

"That's not fair, I wanted to be the princess."

She shook her head. "I'm the princess, you could be the queen, and Pa will be the king."

"Does that mean I get a big piece of cake?" Tonks asked.

Apparently it didn't, because Jane took the biggest piece and gave it to Severus, and then gave the second biggest to herself and smiled to her. "You sit here," she said. She placed her on the end of the table with two chairs. The chairs were so short and small that only half of her bum could sit comfortably on it. "Pa, you sit here," she said pointing the chair that was next to Tonks'. Severus, who seemed to be on auto pilot hardly sat on the chair but rather kneeled down by the table. She took her seat at the head of the table and poured her tea cup with soda in the most demure manner.

She hadn't seen Severus' wand for the whole time she had been there but now he took it out cautiously and tapped on his tea cup of soda and turned it to deep red liquid. He picked up the cup and took a sip of it. Tonks leaned in close to him and whispered in his ear. "Is that wine?"

-o-o-

After Jane had spent about an hour eating cake and dictating what Tonks and Severus should do. She had consumed so much sugar that her energy level was at an all time high. Her dolls weren't enough to occupy her. She sought her father's attention desperately. She was basically bouncing up and down room, demanding that they look at her.

"Severus, I told you that you shouldn't let her eat all that cake," Tonks argues.

"It's her birthday, just this once she could indulge."

"I ate one slice and I feel like I'm going into a diabetic coma, she ate three slices."

He shrugged nonchalantly. Something told Tonks that he was not totally there. He had been very vapid the whole afternoon. She knew this had something to do with his reaction to Harry being naming his son after him. She still couldn't believe that he would react this way. He looked like he had a horrible night. She wanted some quiet time to talk to him alone.

Tonks got up from the seat and went to Jane, who was now trying to count how many times she could jump rope in a row. "Jane, are you ready for your present now."

She jumped and screamed with abnormal enthusiasm. Tonks walked back into the hall way she came in and took up the small cage and brought it into the room.

"Nympahdora, what is that?" Severus asked, forgetting for a moment that he meant to call her Molly.

"It's Jane's gift."

"Is that a cat?" he asked, before he saw what was in the cage. "I never gave you permission to get her a cat."

She Tonks shook her head. "It's not a cat, calm down."

He got up from his space on the couch and walked over to Tonks. He peaked in the box and groaned. "You have to take it back." He said right away.

"What is it pa," Jane said trying to see what was in the box.

"A hideous creature."

"No, it's not," Tonks argued. "He's so pretty." She put the cage down on the floor and opened the latch and let the small dog climb out.

"Pa, look it's a puppy." Without any reserve she reached down and scooped the puppy up. "I'll call her Cinderella," she said.

"It's a boy dog," Tonks pointed out. This didn't seem to make a difference; the dog's name was definitely Cinderella.

She looked at Severus and smiled. He was glaring at her. It was obvious that he knew if he tried to take the dog away there would be trouble.

-o-o-

"You should have asked me first?" he said taking a sip of what she guessed was more wine, but this time from a glass.

It was night and Jane had finally fallen asleep. She and Severus sat at a table in the kitchen talking about how much torture she gave them that day. "I thought she would like it and she did."

"And who would take care of it?"

"You two, it will be a nice family project." He looked at her like she was something foreign and took another sip of his wine. "Are you okay?" she asked silently.

He turned his face towards her, for a moment he just stared like it was a bizarre question he had never been asked in his life. "Why are you asking me that?"

"You look like crap, and you haven't stopped drinking."

"I'm not drunk?"

"I never said you were, but you have been drinking." He turned away from her, giving no indication that he wanted to answer the question. "Is this about Harry."

He took another sip. "I would have been having a much better day, if I didn't have that particular bit of information."

"Sorry, I thought you would be pleased."

He shook his head. He shook his head. "I told you I didn't want to know anything, about anyone."

"So you could feel justified in faking your death, so you could sit here and say to yourself…well they all hated me anyway."

"I have to admit that it was the plan initially. I don't like questioning my own decisions." He took up the bottle and poured his glass full once again.

"Is it that what's happening? Are you questioning how you dealt with things?" He shrugged. She had to admit that he was being surprisingly open. He wasn't drunk but she couldn't help but think he was slightly inebriated. "Dealing with loosing Remus was perhaps the most difficult thing I have ever done in my life, but I believe it would have been easier for me if one of his friends were around."

He laughed. "Like I said before, you have a really liberal view of what is a friend. We were civil to each other at best. For the most of my life I couldn't stand him."

"But he never hated you, he never felt anything negative about you, if anything he understood your resentment for the most part. It's only after the Dumbledore thing he really despised you. And you Severus... you risked a lot to save his life. Harry said that you were saving him when George's ears got cut off."

He shrugged. "I said I didn't like him, I never said I wanted him dead. Besides we were on the same side."

"Well I still want to thank you for that. You gave him a chance to see his son... and he loved his son." She looked down at her nails because it was difficult to talk to him while looking at him. He always looked like he was scrutinizing her every move. "Severus, you realise you are the only one I know who can tell me about Remus when he younger. I know you two hung out different crowds but any information is good. You know one day Teddy is going to ask me what his father was like when he was his age and I want to be able to answer him. For a while I thought I wouldn't have answers for him and it was so depressing to me. Then I find out that you're here hiding... I just thought it seemed selfish."

He took a long swig of the wine and emptied the glass. "We could have never been... friends in England."

"Why not?" she asked.

"Old habits die hard. How would I go about it?"

She laughed. "You wouldn't have to; I would force my company on you."

"Exactly like now."

That was a little bit of a fabrication but she ignored it. She was too touched by him basically saying he considered her a friend. "Like now."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: last chapter I had the wrong names up here. I forgot to change the note for this site. I have to thank Proper T, Fmh and loveformoony and from before Ariga for reviewing.**

CHAPTER: Martha

Sunday mornings, Tonks had the house to herself. Kathy and Nathan had regular session in the church where the Priest would publicly berate all the young couples you had chosen to befoul marriage bed. For the two Sundays she had been there, they would come home and complain about it, yet they got up bright and early the following Sunday to go to church. As much as this confused her she was thankful for it. She could stay in the house alone and visit Jane and Severus if she wanted without getting hard looks from Nathan and Natalie and knowing smirks from Robert.

However wonderful that prospect seemed it wasn't the case that Sunday. That Sunday Natalie had decided to skip church. She thought she could still runaway in time for lunch before they all came back but she was having a hard time. Despite the fact Natalie had been treating her like bad rash for the past week she was now showering her with kindness.

"So what are you doing today Molly," she asked in the sweetest of voices.

Tonks shrugged. "I think I might just hang around."

She took a mug of orange juice and refilled Tonks' class. "I thought you might be going to see Arthur."

Tonks stopped and looked at her. There was something very odd about that. Days before if she left the house she would see Natalie huffing and puffing in the corner, now she wanted to know if she was going to see him and being kind about it. "Why?" Tonks asked.

Natalie smiled and sat opposite her. "I'm sort of wondering ...well I have a gift for Jane... I want to give it to her... canIcomewithyouplease."

Tonks blinked. "Sorry."

"Can I come with you please?"

Okay, she was not expecting that. "Sure," she said without thinking what she was doing.

-o-o-

By the time she reached by Severus' door and knocked she was certain that she was making a mistake. Severus would not be pleased about this. She was hoping against hope that no one would answer but he did.

She felt like she had just walked in his potions dungeons. He hadn't seen that look it ages. "Hello," she said awkwardly.

He looked from her to Natalie and his brows came together. "How can I help you?"

It was almost hilarious how he was stopping her from coming in when he was the one who invited her. "You said I should come by for lunch."

He opened the door like he reminded of something that had slipped him. "Right. I almost forgot."

Natalie was awfully quiet for someone who seemed to have so much she wanted to say to Severus. She walked in the door behind Tonks.

-o-o-

The only one talking throughout lunch was Jane, who seemed to have a million and one things she wanted to tell Natalie about what she, her father and Tonks did on her birthday. Severus was pretty quiet throughout; he kept flashing hateful glares in her direction. Natalie was so awkward that every time she tried to start a conversation he would end it with one word answers.

The evening was creeping on them and they spent hours upon hours doing almost nothing and having no conversation at all. Tonks had just about had enough when she suggested that they play a game of rummy. Jane couldn't stand being left out so they dealt her in. When Natalie won the first round she cried so much that they all had silently agreed to let her win. Every other minute she would consult either Tonks or her father to make sure she was set to win. Somehow she would declare seven totally unmatched cards a winning hand.

"I win," she said in triumph. "Pa, I win again."

"That's nice Jane. Why don't you show Natalie the puppy Molly got you?"

She looked excited by this. "I can bring him in the house?" she asked.

Severus clearly didn't allow this on other occasions. "Yes, just this once."

She screamed in excitement and took Natalie's hand and pulled her away to where she kept Cinderella.

As they left the room he finally began to talk.

"Why the bloody hell did you bring that woman to my house?"

She held up her hands. "She practically begged me to come. Severus I told you she's nuts about you, I don't know why though, you're horrible to her."

"I don't treat her any differently than I treat you," he said.

This was a laugh. "You actually talk to me."

"I _know_ you."

"She has been your neighbor for five years."

He let out a long breath and looked at Tonks. "She is young enough to be my daughter."

"So what, she likes you."

This seemed to annoy him. "You are an amusing creature."

"I'm a creature because I suggest you show a little bit of kindness to a woman who is going bonkers over you."

He got up from the couch and walked to the window and looked out at the fields as night was setting upon it. "You are amusing because you assume I operate on the principle that I take what I can get."

Her jaw dropped because she never actually thought that she was somehow insulting him by teasing him about Natalie. She didn't have time to tell him that wasn't her intention, at that very moment Jane and Natalie returned with Cinderella.

"She's so gorgeous," Natalie said.

"It's a male," Severus corrected.

She looked up at him and smiled. "I thought since his name was Cinderella..."

He turned from her and turned his attention back to the window.

"What sort of dog is he Molly?" Natalie asked.

It wasn't lost on Tonks that she noticed that Severus was being cold to her. Tonks tried to make the situation lighter. "It's a Bichon Frise, they're supposed to be really smart. I didn't want her to give Arthur too much trouble to house train, but since he keeps him outside, I hardly think it's a problem."

"Well he's very cute Jane, You're such a lucky girl."

Jane took the dog up and kissed it. "You can borrow him if you want."

She heard a closed throat laugh coming from Severus who was still looking out window.

"Why are you laughing, what's so funny?" Tonks asked

He shook his head.

"No, tell me," Tonks insisted.

"She's bored with him," Severus said. "Now I will have to look after him."

Tonks hated the way he was acting. He was being rude, even more than she expected him to be. She turned to Jane. "Jane are you bored with Cinderella."

Jane shrugged. "He's always outside and pa won't let me play with him outside and he won't let me bring him inside."

Tonks looked to Severus. "Why don't you just house train him?"

He shrugged. "Maybe because I never wanted a dog to begin with."

"But Jane likes him, doesn't that count for something?"

He looked at Jane hugging the dog and then to Tonks. "She's too young to even know what she likes."

Tonks looked at him and her jaw dropped again. "I think I should get going now," she heard Natalie say. She was so angry with Severus that she almost forgot that Natalie was there. "Go on, I'll be right there."

"Okay good night," she said. She bent down and kissed Jane and she was out the door so quick she was certain she left skid marks.

Tonks got up and walked over to Severus so Jane would not hear her verbally abuse her father. "Severus why are acting like such an ass."

He turned around to face her and leaned against the window frame. "Well she's gone, isn't she?"

"What?"

"She's gone, so that's taken care of. Now I don't want to hear anymore of that nonsense. If she stayed I would have been impressed but she didn't so... that's that."

It was now dawning on Tonks that he was talking about Natalie. "Were you acting like that because you wanted Natalie to leave?"

He walked and slummed his body on the couch. "She is the tiresome person to be around."

"You bastard," she said but she couldn't help but smile at the same time.

"Watch your mouth," he warned her looking at Jane who was too busy playing with Cinderella to care what they were talking about. "I will... house train him. Winter's coming anyway; I can't leave him out side for winter."

She didn't know if she was angry at him or thankful for getting rid of Natalie. She knew there was something seriously wrong with it, but she actually preferred when it was just the three of them. Severus was much more personable and easier to get along with. She could almost forget who he was for brief moments. She took the available seat next to him. "I can't wait for you to debut at West End."

Whether or not he thought this was funny he gave no indication. He was looking at Jane play and his brows were knitted. He sat looking deep in concentration. She wondered what he was thinking but she decided not to ask him, she thought it would be best to leave him to his thoughts for once.

-o-o-

When it was clear that Martha was going to sleep the afternoon away, Tonks decided she would make supper for them. Severus was very reluctant but eventually gave in when he noticed that he himself was quite famished and Jane was getting cranky.

The fastest thing she could think of making was spaghetti with a meat sauce. This was actually Teddy's favorite. She had made it so many times that she was positive she could make it with her eyes closed.

She felt like she was back in Hogwarts with a pot instead of a cauldron but still Severus was there keeping a critical eye on her every move. He always made her nervous before and he was doing it then. The only thing that was calming her was Jane asking constantly. "Is it done yet?" Teddy used to do the same thing when she was cooking; it made her feel like she was at home.

"Can you strain the pasta," she asked adding ingredients to her sauce.

"I thought you said you were cooking, now you're asking me to help," he complained.

Even though he said this in a serious tone she knew he was joking because he wasn't frowning which was as good as a smile for him. He got the colander and drained the pasta in the sink. "You didn't check it, how do you know it's ready."

She shrugged. "I just know."

"Can I help please," Jane asked. She was stepping from beyond the stool at the counter and heading into the kitchen. Severus gave one look and she knew had to step back.

"There's nothing left to do sweetheart. Why don't you just sit behind the counter, dinner will ready in less than ten minutes."

Severus went back behind the counter with Jane. "You can help me set the table," he said. They left the kitchen and went into the living room while Tonks finished up the sauce.

-o-o-

Severus had never seen Severus laugh at anything before, she used to think that she had but she was wrong. She was seeing him laugh for the first time.

He was laughing because Jane was complete mess. After trying unsuccessfully to mimic the way she and Severus was eating the pasta she decided to eat with her hands. There was sauce everywhere.

The fact that he was laughing was making her laugh, Jane feeling left out decided to laugh too, although she had no idea what they were laughing at.

They both looked at her like it was the most adorable thing they had seen. The noise must have woken up Martha because she came out to the room looking rather tied. "What's all this racket."

Severus was finally able to compose himself. "We were just having a laugh."

She looked at the table and realised that they already had dinner. "Have you already eaten," she asked.

"Molly was kind enough to fix something for us, Jane was very cranky."

She looked at Jane, "Jane darling, you are in a mess." She looked back to Severus. "Didn't you see that she was dirtying her clothes?"

Tonks felt embarrassment, like she was witnessing a married couple fighting. It was weird seeing this small blue haired lady scolding Severus Snape.

"It's just some sauce, I'm sure it can come off."

"And all this heavy food, in the night?" she said. "Are you trying to kill the child?"

"Umm, I actually made it. I'm sorry." Tonks said. She was actually feeling sorry for Severus. She felt like she should take some of the blame.

She looked at Tonks like she was a street tramp and then turned her attention back to Jane. "Come Jane, let me wash you up for bed."

Jane jumped off the chair and followed Martha out of the room. Tonks didn't even know if she should comment on it or if she should act like it didn't happen. Severus was basically radiating heat. "I'm sorry," she said apologizing, not really sure what she was apologizing for.

He looked at her. "You don't have to apologize for anything. That's Martha, being herself."

"Is she always like that," Tonks asked. It wasn't a surprise to her that Jane came over so much.

"Don't let it bother you, she just wants you to leave."

"Sorry,"

He took her empty wine glass and looked at her. "She wants you to leave. Where do you think I learned that from? There's nothing like an argument to get an unwanted guest to leave."

So she just did to her what Severus did to Natalie. "Okay, so I guess I should get going now."

He stopped with the two glasses in his hands. "I never said I wanted you to leave."

"Oh," she said in surprise. She wasn't expecting him to admit that he wanted her to stay a while. The more time she spent with Severus the more she realized that he was totally lonely.

-o-o-

She stayed a while longer even though Martha kept walking in and out the room and making grunting noises. Severus told her she shouldn't be bothered by it and she tried not to be. Jane had already been put to bed and they were left to their own devices as long as Martha wasn't there.

"So where did you get Martha from. If I had a house keeper talk to me like that..."

He took a sip of wine. "She's not a housekeeper."

This was a surprise. "She isn't? So who is she?"

"She's someone I met back in Slovenia... she used to help me out with some things."

"She doesn't have an accent."

"She's English," he said.

She leaned against her sofa and looked at him. She looked at his hand that was wrapped around a glass of wine. It must have been his sixth glass for the night. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Can I stop you," he said.

"You always say that," she commented. He looked at her and smirked a little. "Why do you drink so much, aren't you happy?"

He turned his head quickly at her. He frowned. "I'm not drunk you know."

She nodded. "I know," she said. "Do you want to get drunk?"

He looked at her like she was asking the most ridiculous questions he had every heard. "Has it ever occurred to you that I might just like the taste of wine?"

She tilted her head and smiled at him. She used to do that to Remus when she thought he wasn't being open enough with her.

"Why are you smiling?" he asked. He looked so totally confused by her behavior. She almost felt sorry for him.

"One day I'm going to get that wall to come crumbling down."

He shook his head and looked at her, he seemed frustrated. "Why do you make a mission of everything, I must be an auror, I must join the order, I must find a way to make the werewolf happy."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"It is?" replied like he was stating the obvious.

"For whom?"

"You."

She shook her head. "Not for me, I like getting to know people. I take great pleasure in seeing all the complexities of a character. You're the one who has a problem with it."

"I do not, why would I?" he said and he took another sip of his wine.

She looked at him closely. She didn't know if anyone ever told him this but she decided he needed to hear it again if he did. "Because the idea that someone actually knowing you scares, because if someone sees who you are, you won't have all of this to hide you."

He blinked. She thought for a moment that she touched something in him, that he would quit resisting her but she was wrong. She got such a cold expression on his face that she could feel the hairs behind her neck rising.

He put the glass on the table. "Well Nymphadora let me free you of any preconceived notions you have about my character and why my walls haven't come crumbling down, as you put it, for you." He got up and crossed the room to the window, casting a shadow on his face. "You are and will continue to be of no consequence to me. I do not share personal details of my life with you because it is just that—personal. There are very very few people in the world whose opinion matter to me and whose advice I seek and you are certainly not one of them."

"Now because I entertain you because of Jane's fondness of you and because you can be source of amusement when I am truly bored does not mean you are a person I will talk openly to.

It was an impressive speech but she was not buying it. "That's not what you said the other night."

"I have no idea to which night you are referring."

"Jane's birthday," she hinted.

"I'm sorry, did I say something to give you the impression that I care about what you think. I recall saying that we could have never been friends in London and since you are the same boldfaced lass you always were I can't see why you would think that would change."

Even though there was a shadow on his face she could still see how pleased he was with himself, how he tool delight in tearing people down. It was all too reminiscent of the old Snape. A few moments ago she was seeing a side of him that she didn't even know existed, she almost forgot about this side, the side that she hated, the side everyone hated. Somehow she had brought this out in him. He was much improved when she found him here living with his daughter in peace. She had been back in his life for a little over a month and she already was destroying his progress. Something about her was doing this to him. She knew well enough that it was up to her to remove herself from the situation. The last thing Jane needed was the old Severus Snape for a father. If the only way Snape could act like a normal human being was for him to be away from every aspect of his old life then she would leave him alone. Jane needed a good father.  
She got up form the couch and passed her hand through her hair. She didn't need to say anything else to him, all that has to be said was said already. She didn't need to look at him, she didn't want to see that satisfied look on his face again. She didn't need to see him looking at her with a criticizing eye. She hated it, she hated anyone to think ill of her. She didn't like believing she made a friend only to find out she had been mistaken. She wanted to leave, so she did. She walked down the pathway in the dead of the night and didn't even turn around once. If he wanted to be left alone who was she to deny him that right. 'Some people were better off alone anyway, some people weren't meant to have friends,' she thought, even though she knew she would have been an outstanding one to him.

**A/N: Aww not so happy end to the chapter….**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So here's the next chapter. I hope you guys like it.**

Tonks sat under the big tree at the edge of the property with a pen in hand, writing a letter to Teddy. She was telling him that her vacation was going perfectly, that she was having a blast but it couldn't be farther from the truth. She was terribly stressed out for someone on vacation. The strain in her relationship with Severus made her excessively cranky and this didn't go unnoticed by Natalie, Nathan and Kathy but the person who gave her the most difficult time about it was Robert, who would continuously ask why she looked so stressed. He seemed to be the only one who thought favorably of her relationship with Severus. Everyone else seemed to rejoice in her misery. It was weird because she always thought that Robert had a little thing for her but the more time she spent with him (which was all she did now) it was became more and more apparent that he was just flirtatious with women in general. There wasn't a woman he didn't know. In fact, whenever Tonks went somewhere with him they would constantly be interrupted by some girl who was an old friend of his. It was all too much. Robert was far too popular for her.

She completed the letter and folded it up and stored it in the pocket of her jumper. The evenings were getting so much colder now. She wondered what Nathan and Kathy were thinking having a wedding in the fall. It would be no fun if all their guest had frozen joints. She would have preferred a spring wedding. But all that aside, she was determined to enjoy herself at the wedding no matter what. Just because she a was guest there didn't mean she was exempted from work. In fact, since Natalie could not stay focused on anything for long she ended up doing a lot of the planning and organizing. She worked so hard, she knew she had to have fun, even if it killed her and even if she was no longer on speaking terms with Severus. After all, there were other people around she cared about.

She sighed and looked up at the field that was being stripped of its flowers. Two days work and Nathan, Robert and some other guys she didn't know cleared the field of the flowers. It was funny because Severus could have done all of that in a wave of his wand. Everything in his life was done to keep up appearances. He wanted these people to think he was a normal muggle so he did everything to keep them convinced. Just as he wanted her to keep away from him, so he acted like someone who didn't deserve to be befriended. It was weird, she didn't understand it but it was his way.

She got up off the ground and dusted her hands in her pants and walked up to the house.

-o-o-

Everyone was getting ready to go out and they were determined to have her join them. Even though she told them she did not like carnivals they insisted on her going. They seemed to think she would be home sulking over her row with their landlord but really she wanted to get some rest, the wedding planning was tiring her. She didn't want to seem like she was complaining about it, because she liked doing it so she got up and got dressed along with the others.

-o-o-

The carnival had set up shop in some vacant plot of land close to Severus' estate. The entire town came out. Women, children, fathers, sons, everyone was there and there was something for everyone to do. This was what muggles called magic; lights, rides and magicians pulling an assortment of items out of a hat. Kids were running around with sparkling candles, some begging their parents for more money for just one more ride and some shoving a handful of cotton candy in their mouths. She couldn't help but think of Jane, she knew she would love something like this.

"Do you want to try the Ferris wheel?" Robert asked her.

She looked at the big wheel spinning on an axis. "Is it safe?"

He nodded, "only two deaths so far…"

That was one of the things she liked about Robert, he always knew how to get her to laugh.

They got in queue and waited until the other ride stopped and they got in. at first she was scared, especially when they stopped at the very highest point so someone else could get on but then she noticed it was the same thing over and over gain and was quite enjoyable… Robert kept teasing her. "Oh no Molly, I think that screw is coming loose." She fell for it like the first two times but she leaned to ignore him. When she refused to take him on any longer he frowned and declared that all the fun was ruined.

They got off the ride and Robert got side tracked by some other young woman, this one was crying so she decided to take the opportunity to walk about the place and maybe see the fortune teller.

The line was long but the woman seemed to be getting through people quite easily. Her turn came faster than she expected. She walked in the yellow tent and sat opposite the woman. Her pupils were completely white. She must have been blind. "Hello," Tonks, said, since she was not sure the woman knew she came.

"Put you're hands on the table dear," the old woman said. She didn't need any help to determine where her hands were; she grasped them firm in her bony fingers and pulled them closer to her. "Very interesting," she said.

"What is it?" Tonks asked.

"Such Tragedy… so young… yet such Tragedy."

She was not impressed; everyone had tragedy in their life.

"But happiness… I see happiness." Tonks rolled her eyes because she was certain she told everyone the same thing. "No need to get sassy miss… I can feel you doubt me."

She maybe wasn't even blind. "Where will I get my happiness from?"

"You're children… I see two, you have two children."

She laughed. "I have one child and I intend to keep it that way."

They woman shook her head. "No, I see two seedlings… that means to children and I see a garden… a beautiful garden… There's clouds on the horizon… darkness everywhere but… the flowers will continue to grow. You and both your children will continue to be happy." She released her hand. "That will be five pounds miss." She said.

She had never felt more ripped off in her life. At least she never had to pay to hear that rubbish from Trelawney.

She walked out of the Tent and headed in the direction of the carrasal. Kids were all lined up to go on. She watched some of them go by round after round on the horses. She didn't know how they could stand it, it was like a big merry go round, and when she was younger she hated the merry go round.

"Molly," she heard a tiny voice call out to her, she looked up at the face and saw Jane waving at her. She waved back. So Severus did bring Jane. She wasn't seeing him any where, she knew he must have been close by. She didn't have to wonder for long because he came from around the other side of the carasol. He walked up to her and stood next to her. He felt comfortable letting the silence linger between them. She did not. She turned and walked away, leaving him to watch over his daughter. When she was walking away she saw Martha walking in his direction with a cotton candy in hand.

She met back up with Robert and Natalie, who just came off some ride that looked downright deathly. They were laughing like they had a ball and a young man next to them was gagging.

"Do you want to give it a try Molly?" he asked. She knew he had to be joking because there was no way she was getting on that thing.

"No thanks," she said.

He and Natalie looked at each other and laughed. Sometimes she could swear Natalie, Nathan and Robert had their own secret language.

After a while all the kids began to clear out and only adults remained. Robert said that was what usually happened and the fun only really started then. She was interested to see what would really happen.

The shows were naturally not suited for children. It was nothing too vulgar but the comedy show involved a lot of sex jokes. The assistants to the magic shows wore smaller outfits this time and the stunts were twice as dangerous. She could understand why slicing someone in two was not a good thing to show an impressionable child.

When the adult shows were over there was food and dancing. She sat at the table watching everyone doing line dances. She was content to watch them have all the fun since she didn't know any of the dances. She sat at a table eating some tiny pigs in a blanket. She knew it would only be a matter of time before someone came and fill the vacant seat opposite her but she wasn't expecting it to be Severus. She looked at him for a brief moment then turned her head back to the dancing.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were angry with me Nymphadora."

She rolled her eyes at this. She wasn't in the mood to talk him, mostly because she could think of nothing to say.

"You take things far too personally,"

She let out a heavy breath. He seemed to be regretting what he said but that was no way to apologize.

"Well it's apparent that you are still angry… honestly some people can't take a little criticism." He got up from the chair and walked away. She could see him going in the direction of the exit. She felt like nothing was lost. She didn't need to be friends with someone who made her feel like crap then didn't even have the decency to apologize when they noticed they were wrong.

-o-o-

The following morning the entire house rose later than usual. She got dressed quickly because she had a lot of invitations to write out… and the entire town was invited. In small towns it was impossible to have any sort of celebration and not invite everyone; people got really worked up about that sort of thing.

Nathan had gone caterers, Kathy and Natalie went to look at dresses and Robert must have still been in bed because he didn't show his face whole day. Tonks decided that there was never a better time to pop out her wand and get things down a little quicker. She couldn't understand why they would leave so many things for last minute. If it was her, she would have had her dress before Nathan even proposed.

She waved her wand over the list and copied it onto the envelops. The work was quicker than she anticipated. At first she told Kathy that she wouldn't be able to come shopping with her but now she had time. They decided she should be a bridesmaid since she was doing most of the work. They didn't really care that she had already been married.

She put on her best pair of trousers and rushed to the door. She would have liked to be there to choose her own bridesmaid dress in case she ended up with something fluffy and hideous.

She pulled open the door and found Severus with his knuckles in the air as if he was about to knock himself. He looked like someone just died. "What is it?" she asked.

"Nymphadora, please say that Jane is with you."

She shook her head; she hadn't spent time with Jane since the day they quarreled. He swore loudly pulled on some stands of hair tightly in his fist. He looked so panicked. She knew something wrong. "Severus what is it?"

"I can't find her," he said. He was walking already. She ran up to meet him. "Jane," he called in no general direction.

"What do you mean you can't find her?"

"I put her to knap and now she's gone." He stooped on the floor and held his head in his hand. She had never seen Severus act like that before.

"How long ago was it?" she asked.

"I don't know… I was working in my lab. They took her Nymphadora, I know they did."

She was not going to tell him not to panic it made no sense telling someone who couldn't find their only child not to panic. "No one took her Severus… we'll find her. I swear we'll find her."

A/N: It's cliffy... Muhahaha


	8. Chapter 8

Tonks pulled open the door and found Severus with his knuckles in the air as if he was about to knock. He looked like someone just died. "What is it?" she asked.

"Nymphadora, please say that Jane is with you."

She shook her head; she hadn't spent time with Jane since the day they quarreled. He swore loudly pulled on some stands of hair tightly in his fist. He looked so panicked. She knew something wrong. "Severus what is it?"

"I can't find her," he said. He was walking already. She ran up to meet him. "Jane," he called in no general direction.

"What do you mean you can't find her?"

"I put her to knap and now she's gone." He stooped on the floor and held his head in his hand. She had never seen Severus act like that before.

"How long ago was it?" she asked.

"I don't know… I was working in my lab. They took her Nymphadora, I know they did."

She was not going to tell him not to panic it made no sense telling someone who couldn't find their only child not to panic. "No one took her Severus… we'll find her. I swear we'll find her."

He looked up at her, he looked like he was on the verge of tears. "If anything happens to her…"

"Nothing will happen," she reassured him. She walked up to him and put her hands on his shoulders. "Come let's go back to the house and look again."

He got up and looked around, with the flowers cut it was very easy to see all around the property. "I looked everywhere, she's gone. Martha is still there looking. Are you sure you haven't seen her."

She shook her head. She never had seen Severus look at her with so much hope in his eyes. He looked like he wanted her to tell him that everything was okay and Jane would come back to him but she couldn't give him that sense of security. They had to move fast before something really did happen to her. Two wizards, and one girl, their chances were good. They just needed to think. "Okay Severus, why would you say that someone took her, did she leave anything behind… did she take a doll or even Cinderella?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose between his index finger and thumb. "She took her doll… and I haven't seen the dog."

"Right," she said. "Did you two have a quarrel, did you punish her for anything."

He seemed to understand where she was going it. "She wanted to see the magician… I told her that the Carnival doesn't open for another eight hours or so… she started to cry…. She said she wanted to go now… I told her she couldn't. I told her to knap and when she woke up it would be closer to the time she could see him again."

She shook her head. "Severus, children don't understand the concept of time. Someone her age just knows that an hour is very long, you tell her eight hours of course she'll cry."

He held his hands open. "How am I supposed to know that? I thought she understood."

She didn't mean to scold him. He maybe had no way of knowing, she wouldn't have known if her mother didn't tell her the very thing. "Never mind. That's good news, it just means that she ran away."

"How is that good news?"

"Well it means that we know where she is going and we also know that no one took her." She said that to reassure him because a couple of seconds ago he was certain that someone took her, who would take Jane, she had no idea. It made no sense getting into that just then.

They set off to find her.

-o-o-

Severus wanted to apparate there but she told him they had to walk in case she hadn't reached yet. She didn't think it was possible to walk any faster. He kept turning back and looking around to see if he would see any sign of her but she was no where. The Carnival was not far away from Severus' place so they walked in five minutes what would have taken twenty. There was a small security booth set at the entrance. Tonks peered inside. The man was asleep so she doubted that he would see a little girl passing the gate. They passed through.

They walked to the place where the magician's tent had been the night before and looked around. Still they could find no sign of Jane.

"She's not here," he said.

"Well neither is the magician," Tonks replied and she could feel her heart racing. She didn't want to think of anything happening to Jane.

She turned around and thought about what to do next. Everyone was busy setting up for the night. She looked around to see a bearded lady looking right at them. She walked to her with Severus in tow. She opened her mouth to the woman with the long beard beat her to it.

"Looking for a little girl?"

Her heart leaped. "Have you seen her, where is she?"

"With the Manie," she said.

"Who,"

"The magician, he's with the physic."

She took off in a run to the direction of the physic. They walked in the tent. Jane was standing by the knee of Manie and he was waving his black and white wand and creating little canaries. She looked at him awe and tried to grab the bird but it disappeared in her hand. She didn't even notice that they had walked in.

"Her parents are here," the physic said and Manie looked up at them for the first time. Jane followed his eyes and spotted Severus, she hid behind Manie, she knew she was in trouble.

"You need to keep a better eye on her," Manie said. "She walked in here with a dog and doll and demanded to see the magician."

Severus seemed to snapped out of it, he walked up the man and retrieved Jane from behind the chair. "No, I want to stay," she screamed and she was kicking and screaming.

"Oh don't worry princess, you'll see my show tonight?" Manie said. "You will bring her back, won't you? She can be my special assistant in a little trick."

"I think she had enough tricks for the day," Severus said trying to get her to calm down at the same time. But she got more agitated when he said she couldn't come back. Tonks walked up and took Jane by the shoulder. "Why are you crying Jane?" she asked.

"Pa won't let me see the magic show."

"WHAT?" Tonks said and she looked at Severus like he was a big ogre. "Let me tell you a secret." she said to her. She leaned in close to her and whispered in her ears. "I'm a magician too. I can show you tricks."

Her eyes grew wide and looked at her. "Really?" she asked.

Tonks nodded emphatically. "I am, and I will show every trick I know if you come home with me and Pa, okay."

She looked from Manie and then to Tonks. She couldn't decide who to choose. She had already seen Manie do magic but she never seen Tonks do any. "Look at me," Tonks said and she made sure Jane was blocking her face from Manie's view. The little girl's grey eyes met hers and as she looked, Tonks changed the color of her eyes to a bright blue then a bright green. Jane's eyes grew wide and she looked to Severus and then to Manie. She had decided that Tonks' trick was prettier so she went in Tonks' arms and allowed her to lift her up.

She took her and petted her head softly and looked at Severus. He looked hurt that he couldn't get his own daughter to calm down but happy that she was able to get her to agree to come home. "Say goodbye to your friends Jane," she said. Jane waved ad Manie. "Bye," she said. Tonks turned to him and nodded in appreciation for keeping her safe. As they walked out of the tent the blind woman got up and handed Cinderella to Severus.

-o-o-

On their way home Jane fell asleep in her arms so when they got back to the house. Martha took her to the room and put her down to sleep. Severus watched his daughter passed hands between the two women and sighed. He walked into living room and got into the cabinet where he kept the liquor. He poured himself a glass of something and sat on the couch. She didn't think she could leave him in a state like this. He really needed someone to tell him that everything was okay. "Severus," she started… but he didn't let her continue. He started to speak.

"When I was twelve I had a fight with my father… I big fight, I might have killed him if I wasn't afraid of getting expelled from school… I can't even remember what I was fighting about… but that night I remember sitting in the old park thinking…" He took a sip of his drink and she could tell that she should just let him talk. " I was thinking that when I grow up I would marry Lilly Evans we would have five children, three boys and two girls… and I would be the best father ever… I thought I would show him that I could do what he couldn't do. It's so easy to have big dreams Nymphadora… so easy. But in the end it just doesn't work out that way. My own daughter… she hates me. I don't understand, I give her everything… I do everything the book says… and she hates me." He looked down at his nails and sighed. She could see tears welling up in eyes. This time he let them fall.

She reached out and touched his shoulder. Severus sensing that he had displayed a moment of weakness got up and began to walk about the room with his back facing her. He didn't want her to see him cry. She allowed him that but she had to get her point across. "Severus are you in insane, Jane worships you," she whispered. He turned his head slightly but still didn't look at her. "You should hear her, it's always my Pa says this and my Pa says that… I can't convince her of anything if you say otherwise."

"Then why did she runaway from me?" he said. "She didn't even want to come home."

She got up and walked to him, she put her hand on her shoulder, she didn't force him to turn around. "Severus, Teddy ran away when he was seven because I wouldn't buy him a broom. It didn't mean that he didn't love me, He just was trying to get his way."

"I give her her way when I can but she can't have it all the time…"

"I know that," she assured him. "Every child needs boundaries."

He walked away from her and then made a u-turn and headed back to couch. "Only I have to keep her like she's my prisoner. You said it yourself she needs friends her age. Don't you think I want her to have friends her age… but I can't… I can't allow it. Every second she is away from me she is in danger. I can only allow her to go as far as down the hill, even then I worry."

"You don't have to worry so much about her, kids play with other kids all the time and nothing happens to them."

He shook his head. "Nymphadora she is not like your boy… she is very different from him."

"Because she's a girl?"

He took a sip of his drink. "No, because she can't defend herself. Your son has magic, magic can always help but Jane has none. From the moment she was born I knew it. She just doesn't have any magic in her… she can't defend herself if someone tries to harm her."

She took a seat next to him. "Who would want to harm Jane?" Nymphadora asked. She knew Severus was very protective of his daughter but she thought it was normal but now she was getting the sense that something deeper was at play.

He looked at her. "Her mother, she has tried before."

"WHAT, HOW?"

"Aconite is something very difficult to smell but if you know what you're looking for you can smell it."

He heart began to race, what was he saying, did he mean than Jane's mother tried to poison her own child with aconite. "Severus, did she really try to poison her?"

He shook his head. "She had me do it. She left early that morning, left a bottle with a note saying what time I should feed her. So I fed her when it was time. She is not stupid, she knew I worked with potions, she knew I'd be able to tell what it was if she put too much. It worked slowly, she was getting very sick, I couldn't understand what I had done wrong. I thought to check the bottle and then smelled it."

Her heart was beating so fast. She couldn't imagine what it would have been like for him to discover that he had poisoned his own child. "What happened," she asked.

"I made myself sick. I threw up in the sink then… I remembered that I had a bezoar. I gave it to her in some clear water…"

She didn't know how long she remained silent for. It was horrible. She couldn't conceptualize what sort of person would do that. Severus told her that Jane's mother was something, she wished he had warned her that it was something terrible. "Why would she do that?" Tonks asked eventually. "Who would do that to their own daughter?"

"She never cared for her like I would have wanted, I knew she was not bonding with her but I never thought it was that bad. What you need to understand about Jane's mother is that she is extremely purist and to her the worst thing in the world was having a squib for a daughter. I tired to show her how Jane had her own type of magic but she never listened."

She didn't want to sound like she was placing blame on him but she had to ask. "Why would you be with someone like that?"

"Well I didn't know then. She was just witch I met," he said. "What you also need to understand about Tabitha is that she is perhaps one of the most beautiful women you will ever see. It was very easy for me to become fascinated with her. I over looked certain things and by the time they were coming more and more apparent she was already carrying Jane. And I wanted Jane… I always did. It was weird because I didn't know that was what I wanted until I got her. And suddenly everything seemed to be complete." He sighed and passed his hand through his hair. He looked at Tonks. "You must think I'm a fool?"

She shook her head. She didn't think he was a fool, a lot of people overlooked things in order to find companionship. She couldn't say that she wouldn't have done the same. The important thing was that he was still able to come out of it alive with his daughter. "What happened to her, Tabitha."

"I packed up everything I owned and left. I went to Slovenia at first, that's where I met Martha, she had lost her son and she took pity on me. I thought we could be happy there but she found us."

"I don't understand, why wouldn't she leave you alone."

"I always lied to Tabitha about who I was… I never told her my real name. She must know it now. Her entire family is the greatest Voldemort sympathizers I have ever come across. They are fanatical about it. I only found out this after but they are distant estranged relatives of the Malfoys, I should have guessed by the hair but I never made the connection. That side of the family left England after they put her great grand father on trial for muggle hunting… he killed two young boys, she used to tell the story as a joke. You can only imagine what it would mean to them to harm me… and to harm Jane is to harm me. They are a backward breed, their only occupation is reminiscing about the old days… 'when it was legal', they would say. "

She must have been naive but she never even knew people this bad existed. Why was Severus so unlucky that he would come across one of them? "How did she find you in Slovenia?" she asked.

He nodded. "The fault was mine. I was still calling Jane, Lily-Ann at that point. I was still brewing and you must imagine how easy it would be to find a brewer with a little baby named Lily-Ann, all the wizards are so closely connected. They know each other so well… and in that side of Europe it is very common to find intolerant wizards and witches. The news must have been traveling around their circles. I would get a strange feeling like I was being watched. I decided to move. Martha always knew all about me so I put her in danger as well so I offered her chance to come with me and she agreed."

"And now you're here," she said.

He nodded. "Do you see now Nymphadora why I can't let Jane play with other children? They have agents everywhere. My daughter and I are being hunted. I can only have her around people I can absolutely trust."

She felt scared, scared for him and scared for Jane. She never imagined he was carrying around so much. She thought back to the frenzied look on his face and understood why he went almost crazy with worry when he couldn't find Jane. It must have been terrible for him to imagine that that terrible woman had got a hold of her. She didn't know how she was going to do it but she was determined to make things better for him.

She moved closer to him and took his free hand. "It's going to be okay," she said because she could think of nothing else to say to him. He longer looked on the verge of tears, he spoke of those things with ease; it was easy to accept what happened five years ago.

He turned to her. "I can't see how," he said. He put down the drink and sighed and leaned his head against the couch. She had never felt more helpless in her life, all she could do was keep holding his hand and move closer to him and put her head on his shoulder. He took his free hand and stroked her hair. It was funny because he was the one who had been through that horrible ordeal and he was comforting her. He must have known that it was a hard pill for her to swallow. He must have known that she was a kind person who believed in the goodness of people and happy endings and his story was killing her because she couldn't see a way how it could end happy.

A/N: So... what do you think...


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: OMG, this chapter was such torture to write. I tried it from like a million different angles. I had to fast forward it a bit. I just couldn't write the gradual thing or else it would take forever to finish.

Natalie looked at Molly as she made her way up the hill. She never thought she would have been this position less than a month ago. She never thought there would be some woman who would come and ruin her only chance to find happiness. She knew she was young but it wasn't like she was naive. She knew what she wanted and what she wanted Arthur. There was just something about that man that captivated her. It wasn't like she fell for him the moment she saw him. It was far from that. He was the last person she wanted to see. This old English guy who came to take the only thing their family had left from them. But after a while she began to see something in his manner, a shy sort of sophistication. He was horrible with strangers but always very mannerly. He didn't speak much but he listened perfectly. The first time they went to his house to pay a neighborly courtesy he was so awkward that Nathan immediately hated him. But when she observed him from a distance she noticed that he was the sort of person who felt comfortable by himself.

She was twenty one when she started to think about him in a romantic way. She had this fantasy that she could help him recognize his extraverted self and slowly that longing to befriend him turned into a romantic desire. She knew he was significantly older than her but she didn't care. Sure she was young but she knew a lot about feeling and people's character. She just wished she could express her thoughts without coming off so frivolous. There was so much in her heart that she couldn't say.

But all that was gone now. There was no hope for it. Molly came like a hurricane from the west and swept him off his feet. At first she claimed that they hardly could stand each other then she began to spend more time with him. But something happened about two weeks ago that sent their relationship into hyper drive. She sensed it the moment it happened. It started about the day she stayed home to make out the invitations. That was when everything changed. She no longer denied that they were friends or that she liked his company. She spent every spare minute up the hill. She would always come home late at night looking extremely pleased. In fact there was a night when she didn't come home at all. She said that Jane had a nightmare and wanted her sleep next to her. She wasn't sure if she believed that story. It was obvious that they had fallen in love.

Natalie would not have been willing to accept this unless she was sure it was true. And it had become apparent to her that it was absolutely true. Arthur had never visited their house since he had been there, at least no inside the house, but he did when Molly caught the flu. Everyone acted like it was such a big deal since she was doing most of the planning. But he seemed very concerned about her. He came over with Jane, left her downstairs to play and spent about an hour upstairs locked up in her room with her. When he was leaving he hardly glanced at the rest of them.

Natalie hated it; it was probably the most miserable thing to happen to her. She wanted to do all those things that Molly was doing with him. She wanted to spend her afternoons with him, she wanted him to come and see her and she certainly wanted to spend the night with him. But none of that was possible now. The only hope she had was that she would leave and he would forget about her totally. But it was a vein hope, she knew they already loved each other and people who love each other always found ways to be together.

CHAPTER: The Fairy God Mother

Jane sat with her favorite book in her lap, reading the story to them. She was a terrific reader for such a young child. Tonks couldn't help but clap every time she turned the page. She was reading about Cinderella when she stopped and looked at Tonks. "Molly, I know your not a fairy because you don't have wings but you know magic right?"

She looked at Severus and backed to Jane. "Yes," she said even though she never showed her anything that couldn't be easily explained away as a muggle trick.

"So can you be my fairy godmother?" she asked.

She laughed. "I don't know," Tonks replied, genuinely baffled and flattered by the question.

"Please say yes," she begged.

She turned to Severus who turned away to act like he wasn't listening. She looked back at Jane. "Okay."

She clapped and continued to read the story to them. It was difficult to pay attention afterwards, she became very distracted. By the time she was ready to sleep Martha had already gone to bed so Tonks decided to put her to bed herself. She kissed her good night and made sure she was asleep before she left the room and went back Severus. "She's such a brilliant child Severus," she commented.

He nodded. "She is," he whispered. "And an impeccable judge of character."

Was he actually giving her a compliment? It definitely sounded like one. "I can't help it, children love me."

"And werewolves…"

She nodded. "Especially werewolves," she joked. He leaned his head back on the couch and looked at her. That was something he started recently. That was when it was most difficult to tell what he was thinking. She looked at him and tilted her head in a questioning manner.

He shook his head in response.

He always said it was nothing and that was how she knew it was something. She walked over to the couch and sat next to him. "I should get going," she said.

"Then why did you sit down?" he said so softly that she almost missed it.

She leaned her head on his shoulder and she felt his arm go around her shoulder and she moved closer to him. "Because I can't leave you'll alone."

"Why do you feel like you can't?"

He was still speaking extremely softly. She loved to hear him in that tone. His voice was like pure silk. "Well, what if Jane has another nightmare?" He laughed then he sighed and she felt his fingers pass through her hair. She noticed that he liked her hair. He would run his fingers thorough it when he had the chance. That was another thing she liked. She closed her eyes at the sensation.

"You don't have to leave if you don't want to."

"Actually, I do."

"Why?" he asked and he sounded like he really wanted her to stay.

"I have an early day tomorrow. I have decorations to make then I have a hall to decorate… and a million other things."

"Oh right, the wedding."

She sighed. "Yeah." She wanted to stay like that with him until she fell asleep but she knew she had to get up. She opened her eyes and raised her head and looked at him. "I'll see you… the day after tomorrow. I don't see myself having anytime what so ever tomorrow."

"I'll try to get through the day," he replied with an air of playful sarcasm. She poked him playfully and got up. He followed her to the door. She knew that he was going to tell her to apparate down the hill in case she went rolling down. She looked at him waiting to hear it. He didn't say anything this time. "Aren't you going to tell me to apparate so I don't roll down the hill and break my neck?"

He shook his head. "I figured you know by now." He looked out the door at the cold drizzle outside. He had that look again, the one that she couldn't read. "Don't get wet, I won't have you sick again." He reached out and passed his hand through her hair. She couldn't help but close her eyes. There was something about the sensation that made her want to close her eyes to enjoy it more. She moved closer to him and she felt his other arm go around her waist. She felt his lips touch her fore head. "Good night," he said.

"Good night," she heard her self whisper. She moved closer and kissed to him kiss the space between his jaw and his neck. "Night," she said. She felt his arms unwrap from around her and his fingers removed from her hair. She opened her eyes and stepped back a little. She smiled and him and walked out into the night air and disapparated.

She apparated on the side of the house and walked to the front door. She walked in to find Kathy and Natalie talking quietly in the corner as soon as she looked at them all talking stopped, which told her they were probably talking about her. "Hey," she said.

They both gave her an enthusiastic greetings but she could tell something was behind their smiles. Things were becoming strained between her and Natalie and she really couldn't blame her, she would have been angry too. She constantly promised her that nothing was going on between her and Severus yet it was becoming more and more apparent that something was going on between them.

What was it?

She herself didn't know so there was no way she could defend it to her. In fact she wasn't sure why she felt the need to defend herself. The truth was Severus just didn't care about Natalie. She was tired of walking on eggshells around her because of that. She was so certain she was in love Severus but she didn't even know him. Bloody hell, she didn't even know his real name. It was really quite silly. She seemed to be in love with the idea of him… this mysterious stranger on the hill… but she was not in love with the broken man that he was. It took someone with a huge amount of strength, patience and a strong will to get him out of his ways. She just was not that person. Tonks just wished she could see that.

The relationship she had with Severus now was not something that could be achieved just by wanting it, it had to happen. She couldn't tell what progress they would have made if Jane didn't run away. There were just so many things that happened that lead to them being where they were today. Odds were not in their favor yet they beat it every time. Natalie didn't understand that. So if they found some comfort in spending time together then that was their choice.

She was so tired of everyone acting like what they were doing was wrong. She hated the way Martha would look at her when she found she was still over after a certain hour, or the way all the heads would turn when she walked in the house. When she came in the door the morning after she spent the night at his house they all looked at her like she was something dirty. She was sure they thought they were shagging or something. She felt like a child having to explain to them that Jane had nightmare.

The again she could understand why they would think that. Most people would not be able to understand how a man and woman would be close and never make the relationship sexual. They were actually more emotionally in tune with each other than anything. There was something about him that was making her happy and she knew she was doing the same for him. There wasn't much sexual tension between then but she felt like if it ever got to the point where they both felt like they wanted to take it to another level then it would be their choice and no one would have a right to tell them that they shouldn't. It just wasn't any of their business.

Tonks walked in a room and closed the door softly behind her. She got on her bed and put her hands behind her neck. She looked the bridesmaid dress she was going to wear for the wedding. She wondered if Severus would like her in it.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I really have to thank you guys to for reviewing much appreciated. I remember someone wanted to know how long the vacation is. Months... haha, because that's how long it will take. I said that in the first chapter, I think.

CHAPTER: The Bridesmaid and the best man

PART I: The Best Man

Before Robert even knew what it meant to exist he knew Natalie and Nathan. He couldn't even remember what it was like not being friends with them because he been his entire life. There was so much about his relationship with the pair that he loved and others that he hated… or rather, wanted to improve. The main part he wanted improve on was his relationship with Natalie.

There was a point when they were growing up when there wasn't much distinction between Natalie and Nathan. They were both his best friends and they all played together. In fact their parents used to joke and call them triplets because they were always so close. There was never an issue that Natalie was not a boy; she played with them all the same and everything was fine. That was before it became very obvious that she was not a boy at all. They were nine years old and Natalie and Nathan were still sharing a room. He would sleep over sometime and share a bed with whose ever he fell asleep on. No one had a problem with this.

Some night Nathan was fast asleep and he stayed up talking with Natalie about carnival they had just been to. They were listing what rides they would go on when they were old enough and Natalie got quiet for a moment. "What's the bother," he asked her.

"Nothing," she said but he could still tell something was bothering her so he urged her to reveal it. "It's just that… Jessica says a boy kisser her so she's prettier than me, do you believe that?"

He didn't even know that she worried about such things but had a sister and knew what he was supposed to say. "No, anyone could get a kiss from a boy."

"I haven't."

He didn't know what to else say but he wanted to reassure her. He leaned forward and kissed her on her lips. It would have been fine if her mother was not walking by at the very moment.

Then everything changed. Suddenly, Natalie couldn't play with them anymore and she had to get new friends, girls around her age. Suddenly, she couldn't share a room with Nathan anymore and her father had to clear out a spare room they would usually rent and give it Natalie. And suddenly his father wanted to talk to him about what love was and what was right for people in love to do and what was not right.

His father looked at him, his eyes as a watery blue. "Do you understand son, you can only fully understand what it means to love someone when you're older." But Robert did understand what he meant by it and he knew what it was to love someone. He didn't know why he should have to wait until he was older to come to a conclusion that he loved someone he knew as long as he knew himself. If he said it was okay for people who loved each other to kiss then why was it such a big deal that he kissed her. Why was it that she couldn't hang around him and Nathan anymore? It just didn't make sense to him. The separation was painful, sometimes he felt like he felt it more that Nathan.

By the time he twelve and he finally understood what the fuss was about, Natalie had come to realization a two years before. She and her friends would lock up in her room and talk about boys. When Nathan was bored he would break in her room and read her diary. Robert was forced to sit and listen to all the boys she thought were cute and all the boys she wanted to kiss. It was frustrating because she never expressed a desire to kiss him again. The only time he was mentioned was when she noted that one of her friends was keen on him.

He began to wonder how he could get her to want to kiss him again. The only way he could think of was to kiss other girls and hopefully it would get back to her. He kissed a lot of girls that year and it she still never wanted to kiss him again, in fact she picked up a boyfriend, one who would sometimes tell him about how he kissed her and did other things with her. He had to control himself… he wanted to kill him. As he had been her first kiss he wanted to be the first everything and he felt like she should be his first. But she wasn't his first. His entire teenage years he spent playing catch-up with Natalie and he would have to duplicate and elaborate everything she did. By the end of it he had kissed or went out with or slept with almost every girl around their age and still she didn't notice him.

After her parents died there was a time when they were getting closer. Some times they would stay up late and talk about her worries and he would try to reassure her like he always did. He wanted to make everything right for her, he wanted to be the hope that she was looking for. He was so certain that he was the one who would have her at last. He had seen her give her heart to one unworthy man after another and it would always kill him but he felt that was what she wanted so he had no choice but to want what would make her happy. He felt like the time had finally come when she would want him to make her happy. He would lay awake and think about it at nights. His heart would race, his palms would sweat and he would find himself smiling in the dark… alone… waiting for a time when it would be okay to share a bed with her again.

Then there was Arthur.

He never thought a man who was practically a senior citizen would come and steal her away from him… just like that. It just wasn't fair. Everyone around him was finding happiness and he was the only one who was miserable. Even Nathan was settling down. He met Kathy and fell in love with her in asked her to marry him all in one year. Yet, he who had been in love with the same person for 21 years could not even make as much progress.

Sometimes he wanted to scream at her, "I'm the one who wants to be with you."

But that wouldn't do. That wouldn't make her want him. She still wanted that old, long nose snob who didn't even care about her. He had known her for five years and paid no attention to her, yet a woman whom he just met he was falling all over himself for. Why couldn't she see this?

Robert sighed and pinned the flower on his black tux and turned around and looked at Nathan who was grinning to himself.

PART II: The Bridesmaid.

"Care for a dance," a gentleman with startlingly red hair asked her. She looked at him and smiled but shook her head. "I think I had too much wine, I can't stand straight." But she didn't have too much wine and she could stand up perfectly straight. The truth was despite promising herself over and over again that she was going to have fun she was having a miserable time. She danced with stranger after stranger but she never got to dance with who she really wanted to dance with. Severus had never even showed up for the wedding. Martha came and left with Jane and Severus still hadn't shown up. She knew that Martha was not a fan of hers but she had no choice but to ask her if she he was coming. She said that he gave her no indication that he intended to. So basically he lied to her. He told her that he would come. Granted she had to beg him to agree to it but in the end he made a promise, and now he was breaking it. She didn't know what she was more upset over, the fact that he broke his promise to her or that fact that she didn't have as much hold on him as she had imagined.

It was a disappointing night.

She took up her class of wine and took a little sip. She hadn't drank much out of it because she was too upset to drink or eat anything, at least in an emotional sense.

She looked around the room again hoping a catch a glimpse of him coming in but it was in vain, he definitely was not coming.

"Molly, why do you look like someone stole your favorite knickers."

"What?" she said and she turned to find that Robert was standing behind her chair. Somehow that didn't surprise her; he was the only one who would ask such an insane question. "Hello Robert,"

He took a seat at the table and looked over at her. "Why aren't you out there shaking your bum?"

He got her laugh, which was surprising since she was so miserable. "I'm not in the mood," she said.

"Not in the mood or it is that he's not here."

"Who are you referring to," she said with a sigh. He raised a brow at her. It was no secret now anyway so it made no sense continuing the act. She sighed and looked at him. He acted like his cheerful self but she could sense that something was weighing on him. He seemed to have a defeated appearance. He was looking at Nathan and Kathy dancing in close and slowly together to a song that was not slow at all. He had pained expression on his face. "Don't you want this some day?" she asked him.

He looked at her as if surprised then shook his head. "Nah, it's not really my thing."

She doubted that he even convinced himself of that. It was obvious that despite of his playboy lifestyle, a married calm life was exactly what he wanted. She had this feeling before that there was not much to Robert that he was a simple person but as she looked at him, with his sad expression that he was trying so hard to hide she began to see that there were complexities to his character that he tried to avoid showing.

She sighed and looked at the direction he was now looking. He was staring at Natalie so intently that he could set her in fire if he wanted. She was dancing with some school friend. He was probably watching how everyone was enjoying themselves except him. So they were in same boat. "Robert, do you want to dance."

He looked at her and smirked. "Are you sure you want to dance with me… I mean I'm just Robert, I can never be… King Arthur."

"Well, I'll have to settle." She got up and took his hand in hers. And they walked to the dance floor. The song had changed to a slow song so he held her closer and put his hand around her waist. They danced in silence for a moment which was awkward because she thought he would have been the type to prattle on and on. It was obvious he was thinking about something else. "What are you thinking?" she asked him.

"Nothing," he replied. She egged him on to say what was on his mind then he finally sighed in resignation. "I was just wondering what it is about Arthur that you tow like so much. I mean I don't get it at all."

It was a question that was sort of out of the blue. She was now sure that Robert was not interested in her at all she so couldn't quite understand why he was asking it but she still wanted to answer him. "I can't speak for Natalie but for me… it sort of just happened. I was not expecting it but… like I said it happened."

He sighed. "Is he good to you? I mean is he like he always is."

He sighed. "He has his ways but being close to him can be very rewarding."

He let out a labored breath. "All than in month," he whispered to himself.

She let her chin rest on his shoulder until she could see beyond him…. And there he was… Severus in the same seat she had vacated earlier. He was looking directly at her and he gave her a nod when he saw that she was looking at him. Her heart leapt and could feel a smile coming on her face. She didn't want to go rushing to him like some sort of sick puppy. She would punish him a bit so she continued to dance with Robert. She closed her eyes and moved to the music, knowing that he was looking at her. She leaned in close to Robert's ear and whispered something to him. She didn't even know what it was she said but she knew it achieved its purpose. Severus had crossed his arms and knitted his brows. She grinned at him and continued to dance with Robert.

She was desperate for the song to end but it seemed like it would go on forever. She was just about to give up when the track changed again. She moved away from Robert and gave him a kiss on the cheek before she parted from him. He looked over his shoulder and saw that Severus was there and rolled his eyes. "I forfeit you then."

She walked over to him slowly and she could feel her cheeks aching because she was trying so hard not to smile. He bit his lips as he watched her approach and stood up to greet her. He didn't say anything he just leaned forward and kissed her on her cheek. He pulled out a chair for her and sat and then he sat. He looked at her and smirked. "I heard you were asking after me," he said

She rolled her eyes. "Just wondering where you were. You did say you would be here after all."

"And here I am," he said in his low tone and she could still here him over the music.

She smiled and shook her head. "You're late."

He looked at her in her eyes. "Better late than never."

"Better never than late," she replied and folded her arms.

"Do you believe that," he said. She nodded. He didn't seem to take her seriously. "Walk with me," he said. He got up and held out his hand she felt like she had no choice but to take it. They got up and waked to outside of the hall. The night was dark and cold but he led her further out to the unlit garden. They walked until they were standing under a tree. It was almost pitch black the braches had blocked out all the moonlight. "Severus why are we here," she whispered.

"This is a nice spot," he said, then leaned against the tree.

"Why?"

"Well we can see everything but no one can see us." He replied. She felt his arms go around her waist. She leaned against him and rested her head on his shoulder. He took one of his hands and began to run his fingers through her hair. "You're wearing my favorite color Nymphadora."

She laughed. "I thought it would have been black."

"Yes well, you managed to change my mind."

"I convinced you. There are three other women wearing the exact same dress as this."

"But it's only my favorite on you." That was definitely a compliment. She rewarded him with a kiss that happened to be on his neck. "Aim higher," he said. His voice rang through her like a noise from a Chinese symbol. His tone was soft, demanding and there was slight tinge of desperation in his voice. It made her just as desperate to fulfill his request. She moved her kisses up his neck until she kissed his cheek and finally moved across to his lips. She just let her lips brush against his for a moment. Then in the same desperate manner he reached out to her and kissed her himself.

This was a side of him that she hadn't seen before. She felt like he was releasing everything onto her, all his hopes, his desires and his frustration about his situation… everything. She felt like it was plea for her to save him… he didn't mind being weak just then. He didn't mind showing her that he was desperate for a rescue and he felt that she could provide him with that. She wanted so badly to tell him that everything was going to fine, that she could give him that salvation he wanted but there was no way. The only thing she could do was hold him and she held onto him with dear life.

She didn't know how long they would have stood there just holding each other if Robert hadn't come calling her. She didn't want to leave him, she could hold onto him forever but the more Robert called the more he became comfortable with the idea of releasing her, until the calling got so loud and persistent he had to beg her to go.

She left him standing alone in the dark under the tree and walked back to the hall. She was apparently wanted to take some photos with guest… there were many guest. Picture after picture she took and she began to feel nauseous because she was desperate to get back to him. When the pictures were finished they were ready to throw the bouquet and Robert practically forced her to try to catch it so she could take Arthur off everyone's hands. In the end Natalie caught it and she was finally released. She didn't know how much time had gone by… she knew it was a lot. She walked back out the spot where she left him.

He was gone. 


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So thanks again to usual people… yes…. folks who reviewed the last chapter. I always appreciate it.**

CHAPTER: Henry.

It didn't dawn on Tonks the night before that everything had changed. It was only when she got dressed the flowing day that she noticed that she wasn't going to see her friend she was going to see the man she was in love with. It was a strange way of thinking. She hadn't thought that way in years. There was no one after Remus and she never thought there would be. She was prepared to settle for someone she liked well enough if he should ever come along. She never expected to be totally in love again. It was the best worst feeling in the world. When she thought about it she would be absolutely delighted but seconds later she would be totally depressed about the situation. It was the same with Severus. She woke up in the morning, pleased with the possibilities but by the time she finished getting dress a horrible dread washed over her when she thought about the chance that it might not work out, that it might end up the way it did with Remus. She couldn't take that again. She couldn't even allow herself to think about it.

She had to see the silver lining it very oppressive black cloud. It was a sliver of lining but sometimes that was all it took.

-o-o-

She walked up the track slowly with her hands shoved in the pockets of her jeans. She looked up at her destination and thought about turning around about a dozen times but her feet never complied with that idea. She continued to walk until she was at the door. She didn't even get a chance to knock. It was pulled open by a stone faced Martha. "Good Afternoon Nymphadora," she said in an almost friendly manner. It never dawned on her that she had never heard Martha use her name until that moment. It sounded strange coming out of her mouth.

"Hello Martha," she replied. Martha let her in and closed the door behind her. "Is Severus around?" she asked.

"He's in his study," she replied. "But Nymphadora I wanted to have a word with you."

She stopped in her tracks. She felt like she had just been asked to see the headmaster. "Yes, sure," she said.

She led her to the living room and sat on the couch and invited her to sit next her. She gazed at her in intensely it felt like she was trying to see through her. It made very uneasy. For a while she continued staring until her stern lips finally moved. "You're quite pretty," she said. She didn't know if she should say thank you or not. It didn't sound like a compliment, it sounded like an accusation. Tonks could only manage to nod and smile. "You're quite young as well… how old are you dare."

"Thirty Three."

"I suppose you're older than you look," she mumbled. She folded her hands and continued to stare at her, her skin looked tired and wax-like; she never noticed how old she really was until that moment. She sighed and looked out window. She seemed to be traveling a thousand miles away. "Nymphadora you have to understand that I worry about him," she whispered. "He is so much like Henry," she said with her eyes closed and her hand pressed against her heart.

"Henry?" Tonks asked.

She opened her eyes and looked at her… they were filled with moisture but she seemed determined not to cry. "That was my boy's name… Henry." Severus told her that Martha had a son she lost but he never said much beyond that. "He was the sweetest child imaginable… but he lacked judgment… he would give his loyalty the most unworthy of candidates. In the end it was his undoing." Her old fragile hand reached out and took hers in her grasp. She was strong for having such a frail appearance. She looked in her eyes. Tonks looked in her eyes and tried to reassure without saying anything. "I don't have to tell you how he feels about you… you know well enough. I can't… I need you assure me that he is not mistaken is placing his faith in you."

Tonks held on to her hand just as tightly and looked at her. There were no words that could say how she felt about him. She didn't know how to explain that her soul had connected with his and separation was not only impractical but impossible. There was no jeopardy where she was concerned. She loved him and everything that came with him, the good the bad and everything in between that made him who he was. She didn't know how to say this… she could only wish that her thoughts would reach her.

Martha closed her and sighed. It was apparent that she felt like the world had been lifted off her shoulders. "Nymphadora, I prayed for this… I prayed that there would be someone and alas, here you are." She squeezed her hand again and for the first time she smiled at her.

There was a room at the back of the house with padlocks on it. She had never been in this room and it was only that afternoon she found out that it was his study. She knocked on the door and waited for an answer. He pulled open the door and his eyes landed on her. Just seeing him made her heart do a dance. "Hey," she said. The last time they had seen each other the situation was very intense. It was awkward; they both didn't know how to act.

He passed his hand nervously through his hair and held open the door wider. She walked in and he closed the door behind her. With his wand he redid the locks on the inside of the door. She looked around the room. There were shelves upon selves of flowers in jars. They all looked the similar but they all had different labels… rather numbers. There were several tables in the room, on these tables had dozens of small goblets. She looked at him questioningly.

"For test," he explained.

He walked to only table that contained notebooks and parchment and leaned against it. The only other piece of furniture in the room was a daybed… she took a seat on it and looked at him. She felt her heart pounding as he sat there looking at her. It was weird that she no longer knew what to talk to him about. She felt she should say something about what happened the night before but she didn't want to be the one to bring it up. She had to find something else to talk about. "So what are you testing?"

He bit his bottom lip in a pensive manner and looked at her. "It's aconite." He replied.

She knew the history he had with it and she never thought about how odd it was that he had a variation of it growing in his fields. "What about it?" she asked.

He cracked his fingers one by one and looked carelessly around the room. "I have been trying for sometime to eliminate the need for it… make it extinct in other words. I believe if I can find a flower with similar properties without the poison that can be used in potions then there would be no need for it at all."

She understood perfectly. There was a reason why the aconite he grew looked different wasn't poisonous. He had changed it somehow. "So you did it then?" she asked.

He looked at her and sort of shame hazed over his eyes. "Note quite. I managed to replace it every potion it is used in except one." He said.

"One is hardly a big deal Severus; you don't have to look like someone just died." She couldn't understand why he was so hard on himself.

"Someone almost did. And it's absolutely indefensible that I didn't think to test it before… it's the Wolfsbane Potion Nymphadora."

"Oh," she heard herself whisper.

"I can't deny any more that you that lycanthropy exist. How can I, knowing you leave this unsolved…I must get this to work or else everything is worth nothing.

She got up from the daybed and walked over to him. She leaned against the table and looked at took his hand in hers. "Severus, the fact that you're trying is amazing."

"It's not enough," he whispered. "What would you think of me if I couldn't do it?" he asked.

She bit her lips and looked at him. "I think you could."

"What if I can't?"

She didn't know to tell him better than she already did. "Why are talking about ifs so much Severus… why don't you talk about what is…"

His eyes washed over her. They were so dark and penetrating. "What is?"  
"You managed to make it this far, why do you believe that you can't go that other step? Why do you lack faith Severus?"

"Why do have faith," he replied. She had never been asked that question before. "I deserve every horrible thing that has happened to me because I have done some horrible things and let even worse happen. But you… you're perfect everyday. You have done everything right yet the world of wrong has been placed on your doorstep. How can you have faith?"

"Because if I didn't then I wouldn't have the strength to get through the day."

He gazed at her like she was the strangest thing he had ever seen. He closed his eyes and sighed. "I can't do this?" he said.

"What?" she asked.

He passed his hand through his hair. "I can't fool myself into thinking I deserve you… I…"

She stopped him… "No…No… No… don't say that Severus. You're putting me on a pedestal when I don't deserve to be."

"Why shouldn't I, you're a better person than I am. You don't deserve to have someone complicating your life."

She moved to the front of him and cupped his cheeks in her hands. "You don't think I deserve what I want."

"You deserve everything you want," he whispered.

"And I want you," she said and looked at him. He tried to look away but she forced him to look into her eyes. "Are you willing to break my heart then?" she asked. He moved his hand around her waist and pulled her close to him, leaving no space between them. His lips traveled up her neck the way she kissed him the night before.

-o-o-

TWO DAYS LATER

Jane sat on her lap with a copy of Snow White in her hands reading the story to her. She glanced over at Severus who was listening closely. Jane stopped reading and looked at Tonks. "Are all stepmothers bad?" she asked.

She looked at Severus, she always felt like she had to ask him permission before she told Jane anything but he always seemed to trust her judgment more than his with things like that. "No, some are nice. I'm a mother."

"A fairy god mother…" she said.

"And a regular mother. I have a boy you know."

She opened her eyes wide. "You have a boy. How?"

"I got him the way, you're father got you."

"You know the magic stalk too?"

She looked Severus and laughed silently at him. He shrugged. She turned back to Jane. "I guess," she said. She didn't know how to crush her idea of where kids come from.

"Molly, can I make a wish now. I have three left."

She was apparently mixing up a fairy godmother with a genie. "Of course Love," she said.

"Can you ask the magic stalk to bring me a sister with pink hair I can play with?"

She bit her lips…

Severus looked over at her. "You walked right into that one."

Tonks looked at Jane and kissed her cheek. "Jane, I'm afraid the stalk doesn't want to give me any more. She turned to her father and he shook his head. She frowned and went back to her book, now reading to herself.

She looked over at Severus who was looking out the window. She could see the sun setting in his eyes. The day was over. Now she had to ask herself if she wanted to leave them for the night. He glanced at her from the corner of his eyes and she knew he was wondering the same thing.

**A/N: Yet another transitional sort of chapter…. the most difficult to write in my opinion. So I can't wait for next chapter… All I could say is prepare for a massive cliffy…**


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER: Gentle Jesus

Tonks let the water wash over her hand. It was hot but not too hot. She liked her water that temperature when it was cold out. She stepped in and let the water wash over her. She could only think about what was happening. The fact that he was waiting in the room for her, that Jane was put to the bed, the lights were put out, the locks were checked and everything was quite and still.

It would be the first time she would go to sleep in his arms and wake up next to him. She could smile at the thought but she was too terrified to smile, all she could do was let the water run over her as she watched the steam cloud up the bathroom.

She probably spent too long in there. Her finger tips were getting wrinkled. She turned off the tap and wrapped the towel around her body.

-o-o-

It was a sheer silk nightgown. She bought it the day before. She walked up and down the high street looking for something perfect. She would have been spoiled for choice in London but here she had to spend more than three hours looking for something that she didn't think she looked perfect in. She settled on something white with red roses on it. Something with a floral pattern was maybe the last thing that she would want to wear in front of Severus but she was hoping he would be distracted by the sheerness of the fabric.

She let her hair cascade perfectly over her shoulders and took one last look in the mirror. She walked in the room where the lights were dimmer. He was sitting up in bed with his face buried in a book. "Was I that long?" she asked.

Severus looked up at her and his eyes surveyed her. His words seemed to have seized. He passed his hand through his hair and cleared his throat. "I forgive you though." His legs reached the side of the bed.

She smiled and walked slowly over to him. She stood between his legs and looked down at him. Severus placed his hands around her waist and moved her closer to him. She passed her fingers through his hair and he closed his eyes. "It feels better than I imagined."

"What does," she whispered.

"When we want the same thing." He replied. He opened his eyes and met hers. He sent an electric shock through her body. She kissed his head and moved him further up the bed.

And then it came...

A little scream rang through the house and echoed off the walls. The moment they both caught up in was immediately broken. Something was wrong with Jane.

-o-o-

She cried and cried and they couldn't get her to calm down. Martha offered to sleep with her but she wouldn't allow it. She was certain than an evil witch would force her to eat poison apples if she went back to sleep in her room. She didn't want to sleep next to Martha, she only trusted her father.

She crept in the bed and buried herself in between the sheets. She ordered him to stay next to her and looked at Tonks and commanded her to come on her other side...

Tonks wrapped the stain robe around her and crept in the bed next to Jane. She kissed the restless child and buried her in a hug.

"Say Gentle Jesus," she said with urgency. This was a prayer Martha said to her. Every time she put her to bed she asked her to say it to help stop the monsters. She taught it to Tonks and asked her to repeat it. She stoked her hair and whispered the prayer

_"Gentle Jesus meek and mild  
Look upon this little child"_

The three of them said the rest in it in unison.

_"Pity my simplicity  
And suffer me to come to Thee"_

She calmed down a bit as sleep began to wash over her. She didn't move away from her embrace, she slept as she was. Tonks kissed her head and looked over at Severus. They planned to spend the night together in stead the ended up with a little child in between them who was having bad dreams. Making plans was always a horrible idea, it was always best to let things happen. She smiled at him.

He wasn't smiling. He was looking serious and pensive. He reached out his hands and touched her cheeks. "I wish she was yours," he said.

That was the last thing he said to her before she fell asleep. It wasn't the night that they planned but there was still something special about it.

-o-o-

By morning she was her usually bright self. She hardly remembered the nightmare she had and was running all around the house with Cinderella as usual.

Every moment she and Severus had alone he took it opportunity to show her some form of affection. If she wasn't sure about his feelings before she was certain now. He was in love with her and she was in love him... everything was perfect. There would be some things that they would have to work out but they had all the time in the world to do that. There was no rush.

-o-o-

They planed to have lunch at a restaurant in town so there was actually a need for her to go down the hill to collect some clothes. They had decided since she spent most of her time with them anyway it would make more sense of she just moved her things over. She walked down the hill and for the first time she was perfectly happy because she knew she would return to them soon enough.

She walked through the door to find the house looking empty. She forgot that Nathan was still on his honeymoon and Robert, still acting strange, hadn't been around a while. She called out to Natalie.

"Is that you Molly?" she asked.

She replied that it was her. Natalie came running down the stairs and stopped her when she looked at her. For the first time since she started to get serious with Severus, Natalie acted like she didn't' care. "Thanks goodness you're here."

Tonks wasn't expecting such warm of a greeting. "What is it?" she asked.

"Well we have a new tenant coming by for a week. I just finished clearing the room but I forgot that she requested some things... I have to go to town to get them."

"Oh okay,"

"The thing is, she'll be by any moment. Can you stay here with her till I get back? I swear I'll only be about half an hour."

She absolutely didn't want to stick around for half an hour. She got the feeling Natalie was doing this on purpose to keep her away from Severus. "Sure," she said. She had packing to do anyway.

Natalie thanked her and rushed out the door with her hand bag over her shoulder.

-

More than an hour had gone by and no one came and Natalie hadn't returned. She had already packed her bags and she was more than ready to leave. She sat on the couch cursing Natalie for leaving her stranded.

She heard the door creek open and she tilted her head hoping that it was Natalie. But it was not Natalie. It was Robert. His blond curly hair seemed to be wind tossed and his blue eyes scanned the room carelessly. "Is Natalie around?" he asked.

It was a far cry from his usual friendly greetings. She excused him since he looked so thoroughly depressed. "No, she went to town; she said she'll be back soon."

He frowned and even then his handsome face wasn't spoilt. "I'll just go up stairs and collect my things. I heard there's a new tenant coming by."

Tonks nodded. "Since half an hour ago."

Her fake optimisum was lost on him. He shrugged and ran up the stairs to the room.

Tonks sat alone with ther packed bags and sighed to herself. She wanted to be back with Severus again. They were waiting in her. She wanted to get Jane ready, she bought a new dress for her and she wanted to be the one to help her put it on. She felt like slowly she was beginning to see her as daughter. Wasn't that what Severus said the night before, that he wished she was Jane's mother... She smiled to herself. Severus wanted nothing but the best for Jane and he wanted her above anyone else... she knew he thought she was the best.

She smiled to herself and sighed. She didn't feel so angry anymore. Severus loved her and no matter how long she was away form him it would change.

However, just as she was getting comfortable with the idea of waiting there was a ring on the door bell. She got up and walked to the door and pulled it open.

There she was...

The new Tenant had blond hair that was bone straight and pair of watery grey eyes. She was beautiful, perhaps the most beautiful woman she had seen up close. She pulled the door open and let her in. "You must be the new tenant."

She had a careless sort of indifference about her. "Are you Natalie?" she asked.

"No, I'm Molly. I stay here as well. Why don't you have a seat and I'll go get Robert... he'll see after you."

She showed her into the room and she took a seat and turned up her nose at the surroundings.

Tonks very calmly ascended the stairs and walked down the hall until she came at the room with Robert.

"Is Natalie back yet?" he asked.

She closed the door behind her. Took out her wand and cast a silencing charm on the room. She walked over to Robert who was looking at her like she was sporting a clown suit and placed her hands over his mouth. "Robert, it's very important that you listen to me."

He nodded.

"There is a woman downstairs right now. If you look at her you'll find she looks a little familiar. She is actually Jane's mother."

**You see, I kept my promise...a cliffy... a huge cliffy. I loved writing this chapter so much... I said to myself... Of I feel like torturing my readers today.**

I also can't wait to write the next chapter... excited 


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thanks guys for the reviews that chapter was a bunch of fun to write. I wish I didn't have to rush this chapter so much I could have made it really sad.**

Disclaimer: I did not write the song... the song's writer is unknown.

CHAPTER: The Bystander.

She walked over to Robert who was looking at her like she was sporting a clown suit and placed her hands over his mouth. "Robert, it's very important that you listen to me."

He nodded.

"There is a woman downstairs right now. If you look at her you'll find she looks a little familiar. She is actually Jane's mother."

His eyes opened wide.

"Yes, she's alive…" she said. She sighed and took her hand off his mouth. "Now…Robert I have to go and warn him that she is here… can I trust you to make sure she doesn't leave this house?" she asked.

"Ah sure." He said

"But Robert… If she doesn't know where he is don't tell her… and Robert be very careful around her… she has… she has abilities."

"Abilities?" he repeated.

She nodded. And she pushed him towards the door. "Go… I'll be back in a moment."

"Aren't you coming down now?" he asked.

"Don't worry about me… go." and she watched him go down the stairs. She closed the door and disapparated.

She came to the front door and pulled it open. Since it wasn't possible to apparate directly in his house that was the best she could do. She ran to the living room where he was standing, looking out the window, perhaps for her. "Severus," she called.

He turned around and the look on his face made her feel absolutely horrible about having to disturb his peaceful condition. "You're back, took you long enough."

"She's here," she heard herself shout at him.

"Who?" he asked and his mind was clearly not on Tabitha.

She swallowed. "Jane's mother… she's in the house down the hill," she explained.

He looked at her like he thought she must have been joking. "Nymphadora, it's not a good idea to tease me like that."

She shifted from one foot to the next and shook her head. "I'm not," she said. And she looked at him and he stood there looking at her with stone cold eyes… demanding her to take it back. She couldn't take it back and she knew it was breaking his heart because it was breaking hers as well. "I'm not," she repeated and she felt a tear run down her face.

He swore under his breath and for a moment stood there as if trying to decide what to do. He looked at her and then turned around and looked down the corridor and swore again to himself… louder this time. "Are you sure it's her?" he asked again.

She nodded. She thought that he was not going to accept it, that he was going to act like she didn't tell him anything significant. But he stood there and called out to Martha. She came wondering in the room and looked at the pair of them… her with tears in her eyes and him looking crazed. "Prepare the bags… they found us."

"Are you sure?" she asked and she had her hand pressed over her heart.

He nodded.

She took off.

She took his hand. "What are we going to do?" she asked him. "Are you leaving?"

"What can I do but?" he asked.

"You can stay and fight?"

He laughed dismissively at her and walked off in the direction of his room. "Do you have any idea how many brothers she has Nymphadora?"

"You never told me."

"She has four brothers… and obsessed father and a crazy uncle and an even crazier sister. _She_ is actually the sane one in the family."

"Well it was just her."

He walked in his room and took up his wand. He began performing silent spells on the walls of the house. "It's never just her… the last time they found us I remember feeling like I was begin followed and sometimes it would be by the most unsuspecting people. You don't seem to understand that there is a price tag on my head."

"But what about…"

He turned and looked at her. "What… us? What do you want me to say… that I'll move back to England with you and live happily ever after?" he asked bitterly. "For some of us there are no happily-ever-afters. That's what you don't understand about me… It doesn't matter how much I love someone or how much I want to do right by them, it just always turns out this way."

"So it doesn't matter that I love you… and I am willing to fight for you?" she asked.

He closed his eyes at her words. "I'm not worth it," he said.

She shook her head and tears were streaming down her cheeks now. She felt like she couldn't breathe. She grabbed his hand and he stopped his movements and he cupped her cheeks in his hand. "Don't cry… please… it's impossible enough." He pulled her close and kissed her forehead. "We are living on borrowed time Nymphadora… surly you know by now that forever does not exist. So what can we do when time robs us of our joy… what can we do to stop one the most powerful forces in the world?" She pressed the open palm of her hand against her chest. She could feel the vibrations against her skin. She was not the only one suffering. He was in just as much pain as her but he was fighting through it. He was being strong. She looked up at pressed her lips against his. "Remember," she said… "We'll have to remember."

"And I can never forget you…Nymphadora," he said and his grasp around her tightened and he took a deep breath. He kissed her again before he forced himself to pull away.

Suddenly she knew what she had to do. She couldn't stand there in his way. She had to help him. She trusted him. If he believed there was no defeating them then there was no way she could do it. He loved her enough. If there was a way they could do it together then she knew he would have taken it. "What do you want me to do?" she said.

"Jane, can you bring her to me… Martha is packing. I have to keep an eye on her"

She nodded and went to find Jane. Jane was on her bed watching Martha throw things into a bag. She looked at the older woman confused. A smile appeared on her face when she spotted Tonks. She ran up to her and wrapped her arms around her. "Are you going to help me put on my dress now."

She took the girl up in her arms and hugged her tightly. She walked with her to Severus room and sat her on the bed. She looked at her father moving in the same frantic way that Martha was moving and she looked at Tonks. "Molly, what's wrong?" she asked when she spotted her crying. She took her little hand and whipped away the tears from her cheeks.

"I'm just a little sad," she replied.

"Do you want me to sing you a song… a song always makes me happy?"

She nodded and she wrapped her arms around her neck and began to sing her a song.

_May all your dreams bloom like daisies in the sun  
May you always have stars in your eyes  
May you not stop running on until your race is won  
May you always have blue skies._

Tonks kissed her head and began to hum the tune with her.

_A dream is something all your own to keep within your heart  
To build on when you're glad or when your world's been torn apart  
A dream is something all your own that no one else can steal  
A dream is something you can make come real._

She knew she shouldn't cry but she couldn't stop. The tears were flowing freely down her cheeks and Jane sensing that her song wasn't working stopped singing. "You don't like to sing, Molly?" she asked.

She nodded. "It's a beautiful song," she said.

She looked at her like she didn't entirely trust her. She turned and she looked at her father, who was watching and had the same dying expression on her face and her eyes began to well up in tears. "Oh Jane please don't cry." But it was too late, she was already crying. "Why are crying love?"

"Pa is going away?" she said. She always knew she was smart but there was something abnormally intuitive about Jane. Tonks wiped her tears. "Your Pa is going on a little trip and you are going with him."

"I'm going too?" she asked.

She nodded. "Wouldn't it be fun?" she asked.

She shrugged. "Are you coming too?" she asked. Tonks shook her head. "Please," she begged. But Tonks was forced to shake her head again. She begged again and when she was forced to deny her she turned to her father. "Pa, make Molly come with us."

Severus stopped and looked at Jane. He shook his head.

And she understood. She understood that they were never going to return to this place again and she would never see her new friend again and they will never have any time together again. She sat quietly for a while… showing abnormal maturity for her age. Tonks knew she would miss her… she loved Jane… she loved her like a daughter. Jane sat there crying silently and Tonks decided to finish the song for her.

_Now you can share a laugh with any stranger on the street  
And you can share your money with a beggar on the street  
But you can only share your dream when love has set it free  
So please, won't you share yours with me?_

May all your dreams bloom like daisies in the sun  
May you always have stars in your eyes  
May you not stop running on until your race is won  
May you always have blue skies.

The bags were packed and the house was as good as empty. Tonks never noticed that Severus was always ready to leave, that there was always a plan to put into action if they had to make a quick escape. Severus was a meticulous planner and he planned everything but he never planned for leaving her. They both never planned it. It was such a painful thought that they decided that it would be best not to think about it. Perhaps if they were willing to face the reality of their situation they would have been able to find a way. Now there was no way. They were leaving… and she had no idea where they were going and if they would be safe there. She just had to stand by and accept it.

She released Jane and she took her father's hand. Everything for five years of their life had been reduced to one carrying bag. He took her hand and kissed it. "Before I leave promise me… promise me you won't try to fight her."

She shook her head. "I won't."

"I'm serious," he said… "Don't give her an opportunity to hurt you. Just leave this place at once, warn your friends but you must leave now."

She nodded and kissed him one last kiss on his cheek and kissed her forehead and stepped away from her. "Don't forget," he said.

And that was the last thing he said to her and just like he out her life… just like that her dreams had been crushed… silenced. She felt like the world was ending… but it wasn't it was still spinning and there were still people living in the world. She still had a family, she still friends… friends. She heart dropped. She forgot that she left Robert alone with Tabitha.

She didn't stop to think, she apparated outside the house and immediately she knew something was wrong. The door was ajar and all she could hear was a bone chilling shriek. She took out her wand and walked through the hall following the sound of the cries.

She saw the blood before she saw the source. It was everywhere, on the walls, on the sofa and on the floor. Her heart began to beat so loudly she felt like she was would sick. Whoever it came from couldn't be alive. She walked through the living room following the trail of blood to the kitchen.

Natalie hung over him with piles of Kitchen Towels… soaking up the blood. She looked at Tonks as she walked in. "He won't stop bleeding," she said with a dazed look in her eyes.

Robert lay on the floor and the only thing she could spot was a blond lock of curly hair… other than that it could have been anyone. His face was completely covered in blood. There was a gush… a deep horrible gush that ran down his neck and tore his shirt. His arms were positioned in the most awkward manner, like a contortionist.

There was a bone sticking out his ankle… broken.

**A/N: Not so bad…right. At least it's not Severus or Jane.**


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER: The Saddest Girl.

There was a time in Nymphadora's life when she felt it was impossible to wake up. The morning would come and she would literally fight it. She couldn't get herself out of bed because it was just too painful. Her mother would tell her that the ultimate test of life was to endure… and she must endure even if she felt like she couldn't. It was the worst sort of pain imaginable… separation. She couldn't handle it… it was unnatural. She felt like her soul had been untimely ripped from her body and was wondering the heavens, searching for him. Her life was over… her body was dead. Why was god so cruel to leave her without him… there was no living after Remus… he was her life.

She would spend the afternoon under her covers with her curtains drawn together. She couldn't stand the sunshine… she felt like it was mocking her. She could only draw them apart when it was night… so she could look outside and see how everything was dark, cold and solitary… just as she felt.

Her mother provided little comfort. She did not want to endure… she wanted to expire, like he had. "Why am I being punished?" she asked her one afternoon as the sun was about to go down.

Her features, so identical to the woman who tried to kill her turned into an ironic smile. "You think it is punishment to be given a chance to know your son."

"No… I… but I miss him so much mum."

"Look around you Nymphadora… all over the faces are strained… we have all seen death… we have all felt it. There are times when I feel like living is impossible…you don't think I loved your father as much as you loved Remus… But I can't be defeated; I can't walk around feeling sorry for myself. The truth is I have a daughter who survived against all odds… So I won't hear about this anymore… living is not a punishment… it's a gift.

She felt selfish, absolutely selfish. How could she not see that her situation was not unique? How could she not see an example in front of her eyes? It wasn't right that she should lay in bed refusing to accept life and the world. It was selfish… and anytime she would think about going back into her shell she would remind herself that she was not allowed to be selfish like that.

"I must not be selfish," she said to herself. She walked up the stairs slowly… reminding herself. She almost did not have the courage to get out of bed. How could she explain it to him… how could she justify her recklessness to a man in his condition. There was nothing she could say. She spoke to the doctors; she knew what the best case scenario was. She knew that the best was not enough. He should be whole and complete… like she found him.

She came to the landing and stood in the doorway. He laid in the bed with his face looking at the ceiling. She gave a slight knock on the door and walked into the room. He sat up slowly when he saw that it was her. She tried to smile even though she felt like crying. "Hello," she said, and she rested a bouquet of flowers on his side table, like that would have done anything for him.

"Where am I," he said and she could tell from his tone that he was frustrated. "They say it's St. Mugo's, I never heard of it."

"It's a special type of hospital in England… they know how to fix… the problems you have."

"She was…" he said then before he could finish the sentence he got a chilling look in his eyes and turned his attention to the flowers on the table. "I haven't seen Natalie… can you tell me where she is…"

"She's at my place… she's not well yet."

He turned his face to her quickly. "What happened to her?" he asked and he was already out the bed putting on bedroom slippers.

"Robert relax… she fine… just a little shaken that all. She said that you saved her… that she intended it for her…"

"Robert sat on the bed with his back towards Tonks. He hunched over and sighed. "She didn't touch her?"

Tonks shook her head even though she knew he couldn't see her. "She's fine… she didn't touch a hair on her head."

He nodded assured. "Molly, he said. "Why are there no mirrors in this room? I would like to have a mirror."

She shifted from one foot to the other. "I don't think that's a good idea."

He turned to her. "I have fingers… I can feel its bad… I need to know _how_ bad it is."

She felt like this was punishment… like she was being forced to show a man the horrible damage she had inflicted on him. But again she thought to herself that she must not be selfish, that it was his right to see his own face, even if it was painful to her.

She dug in her hand bag and fished out a little mirror she carried on her. She handed it to him and he brought it in front of his face. His eyes ran over the long deep red scar that ran down his forehead and strait down his neck. His eyes spotted the skin that looked like crinkled paper on his chest. He brought down the robe and ran his fingers slowly over it. He brought the mirror back up to his face… looking at it… as if trying to get use to the ghastly gush spit his into two halves. "I can't feel this side of my face," he said, touching the right side "When I drink water… I have to drink from a straw." He rests the mirror back on the bed and kept his back turn to her. "It hurts to walk… I limped from here to the window this morning… and I now I see how fucked my face is. I guess I can say it's over. Who would want me like this?"

She had never heard Robert swear before. The words sounded odd coming out of his lips. She knew he was angry. He had every right to be angry. He should have been cursing her for leaving him with her, knowing she was dangerous but he wasn't. He was angry but he didn't take it out on her.

Tonks took up the mirror and walked to the front of him. He held it out to him for him to take. He took it in his hands questioningly. She took out her wand and pointed at it. She let the little mirror disintegrate into millions of grains of sand.

He looked up at her… confused… fear and amazement all in one. "How…why?"

She shrugged. "I always had a problem with mirrors myself. Why is it that people tell you that if you want to see yourself you should look in a mirror? It's a load of bullocks if you ask me. A mirror doesn't show your soul" she reached took her hand and pressed it against his heart. "You see you can't just look in a mirror and see a soul… you have to discover it… and only people who are truly worth it take the time to discover it. I know you have no worries Robert because you have one of the best souls imaginable."

"Is that enough?" he asked. "Would you be with a man who less than whole?" he asked.

She sat on the bed next to him and sighed… then she laughed.

"You see, no one would… so as much as you would like to believe it is the soul that matters at the end of the day… you need to be able to accept the body as well."

"Robert… if you only knew my first husband."

"Did he have scars like this?"

She nodded. "All on his back… his face his chest…. I have a picture of him, I'll show you."

She dug in her bag and took out her wallet. In it had a picture of Remus holding Teddy… he was waving at the camera.

Robert took the picture and examined it. "It's moving," he said.

"All pictures here move…"

"Why does that baby have blue hair… wait it's green now."

"He's just like his mum see." Robert looked at her with a brow raised. She passed her hand through her hair and turned it pink as her fingers passed.

His eyes went wide. "You're quite scary… but in a good way." He looked back at the picture and this time focused on Remus. "What happened to him… did someone do the same thing to him?"

She shook her head. "No… he did that to himself." He was understandably confused. "He was a werewolf."

"A werewolf?"

She nodded. "A werewolf… so you see… I know a bit about so called broken men… I still loved the hell out of him."

"A werewolf?" he said again.

She nodded and laughed. "You're worst than Severus… he teases me about it sometimes."

He handed her back the picture and sighed. "When can I see Natalie?" he asked. "Does she know… how I look?"

She nodded. "Yeah… she was here yesterday but the environment was just too much for her… So I took to my place, it's a more controlled environment."

"What did she say when she saw me?" he asked casually.

Tonks thought back. Did Natalie actually say anything? She just sat by the bed and stared at him… wide eyed as if possessed. "No, she didn't say anything actually."

"What was her face like… did she frown?"

"Um No… she just stared at you."

"Was it a wide eyed stare or did her eyes look all over?"

"Wide eyes."

He nodded and mumbled to himself. "She was thinking… Did she say what she was thinking about?"

She shook her head and saw a disappointed look fall on Roberts face. She remembered the first time she woke up from her shock in the very same Hospital… the very first person she asked for was Remus… she asked for him whole day until someone had the courage to tell her he had died. The very first person Robert wanted to see… the only person he was concerned about was Natalie. "Is she the one Robert… the one you're concerned about?" she asked in a whisper.

He remained quiet for a moment. He didn't need to say anything, his silence said it all.

"If that's the case… then I'll bring her to you."

He whispered. "Please do."


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: This chapter is probably not as well written as the last... I had a really difficult time with it... so sorry.

CHAPTER: The Minister of Magic.

Tonks sat up in her bed and wiped the sweat from her brow. She had a nightmare. For the entire week she hadn't been able to sleep, night after night she would be plagued by the same thing… bodies lying on the floor just like Lupin's when he died… only this time there were no faces. But she didn't need to see the faces to know who it was… It was Severus and Jane, she knew it. It was like someone was trying to tell her that they were hurt, that they needed her help… every night was the same thing. She wished there was a way to get to them but she had no idea where they were… Severus could have gone anywhere and Tabitha could have found them the same way she did before.

Tonks took a deep breath and tried to calm herself… hopefully it was just a dream. She slid back down on the bed. She laid in the dark with her eyes wide open. She was afraid to go back to sleep, she couldn't deal with having that dream again. She couldn't see them dead.

-o-o-

Tonks was scheduled to return to work after the New Year but it became impossible for her to sit at home all day and wonder what was happening with Severus and Jane. She had to keep herself busy; she had to carry on with life.

There were a lot of questions she had to answer. The lies had become so easy to her that she said as if it was the truth. She couldn't tell anyone that she had found Severus, that he had a daughter and a wife who wanted to kill them both. She couldn't talk to her friends in a hushed voice about the relationship they had, about the fact that they had fallen in love…. all that was impossible. As far as the rest of the world was concerned Severus Snape no longer existed.

She sat at her desk and changed the calendar to read the current date. She picked up a file that was already on her desk and began to browse through it. She could hear the rest of her team coming in slowly and taking their seats. No one seemed to willing to ask her what happened while she was on vacation… everyone knew there was a huge mess the minister had to clean up. Everyone avoided eye contact except Harry.

"Hey Tonks," he said.

She nodded at him. She returned her attention to file… she could already see something was different. "What's this?" she asked Harry, holding up the file.

Harry passed his hand through his hair and mumbled something about "new assignment."

She couldn't believe that. "This is our new assignment… missing persons." She couldn't believe it… she had been demoted.

Harry shrugged. "It's only for a while…I mean he probably didn't want to put you into anything too heavy yet."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah right, he thinks I'm incompetent."

Harry shook his head but she could tell he was probably thinking the same thing. How could she explain to them what happened to the two muggles and leave Severus out of it and not make herself look like a total idiot. How could she corroborate what Robert told the nurse when he was in his hysterics and not sound like an idiot. They knew she knew she was dangerous… they couldn't understand why she would leave him with her in the house. She just thanked god that he didn't mention Arthur at that moment, that she was able to warn him before her boss spoke to him. As far as everyone was concerned she panicked… and ran from her job… But she couldn't complain, she didn't care how many people thought she was coward, as long as she gave Severus and Jane a chance, that was worth it.

"I knew he was angry,"

"When is Mr. Cera ever not angry?"

She shrugged. "I just wised I didn't have to drag my entire team down with me."

Harry shrugged. "Hey, Ginny is always complaining that we have too much dangerous work to do anyway… I'll be glad for a break from the action." He laughed. "You never know, we might actually find one of these people."

She sighed and turned away. There was no one to find. The missing persons file was filled with persons who were believed to be missing. Family members of people who went missing since the war filed a missing persons report. It was quite sad because everyone knew they were dead. The other cases were of people who believed they spotted missing persons. When everything was checked out most of the time it would turn out to be a hoax. This was the job you got just before they sacked you. There was nothing to do here. She didn't know if she was being punished or if she was actually going to be fired.

She began to flip though the file, trying to find someone who had a chance of being found, who wasn't most likely killed by Voldemort. It was so difficult to find a way to tell a wife, son, a daughter, mother or a father this his son was most likely dead and they should give up… who could give up on something like that. But the truth was most of these people who were not found were most likely dead. Tonks sighed and turned to Harry. "Anything yet," she said

Harry shook his head. "No… nothing. This bloke called Mannie Grey is convinced he saw Snape…"

"WHAT?"

Harry looked startled. "It's total rubbish, it appeared in the prophet about three weeks ago… I mean… he said that Snape had a wife and a kid… a daughter. He's a clown in Circus for crying out loud." He said this with a laugh in his voice.

"A magician," Tonks mumbled, remembering the time Jane ran away to see Mannie.

"Oh…you're right… he pretends to be a fake wizard for a living… people like that are always trying to make money… I'm sure Skeeter paid him a good bit for that crap. I mean… I saw him die… how many timed do I have to say that… they found a body." Harry shook his head and turned the page of the file.

"Harry," Tonks whispered. "Can I see that file instead… this one is just filled with Sirius sightings."

He nodded and handed over the file to her. Tonks took it with shaking hands and turned her chair to get herself in a tiny corner. She flipped the pages… There was a long article clipped from the prophet. It was filled with a conspiracy theory about Severus not really being dead. It read. "While his story does seem like a stretch of the imagination, it does however raise some unavoidable questions. Was it actually the snake bitten, unrecognizable body of Severus Snape pulled from the haunted shack or was it a hoax… intended to fool us all." The rest of the article was concerned with another theory about Severus hiding away with an intention of becoming the new dark lord. Tonks held in her breath, hardly able to breath. "Crap," she said quietly. All that time she was wondering how Tabitha found him and the answer was always in the Daily Prophet. He was sold out by Mannie. She knew it was most likely totally innocent on his part but she couldn't believe that Jane running away would come back to hunt them that way. To everyone else who read that article it would be something silly, worthy of the quibbler but for her it was nightmare, for Tabitha it was probably a dram come through. Someone had given her the ultimate gift- exactly that she was looking for.

She wondered if anyone would ever connect what happened to her there to the story with Mannie, She hoped to god that everyone had got it out of their head by then… that it was no different than a Sirius Black sighting.

-o-o-o-

THIRTEEN MONTHS LATER

Someone was banging down her door. It was in the middle of the night, who could be banging down her door at that hour. She got up, slightly disoriented and made her way to the door with her wand in her hand. "Who's there?" she asked.

"Me… Harry," he said.

She sighed and opened the door. "What the bloody hell is wrong with you?"

He walked in the door and began to pace up and down. "You have to come to the holding cell right now?"

"The holding cell, why?" she asked.

"We have a prisoner there and Mr.Cera needs you there?"

Something was wrong with Harry, he was acting very agitated. His face was white, his eyes where wild. "Are you okay," she asked him.

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine, just go get ready…. Now…. He's waiting."

She rushed… she just got out of the dog house about two months ago for the incident, she didn't want to piss Mr. Cera off again. She had no idea it would have taken that long to get back in his favor but he was apparently very angry… he contemplated firing her several times. She rushed to her room and washed up quickly. "Teddy… he's in his bed still."

"I'll take him to my place, but you have to go now, it's very important that you are there."

She nodded and walked to the fireplace and took the floo to the ministry. She went down the basement where the offices were and passed down the narrow corridor to the holding cells. This was where they held people before they went to Azkaban. She went into the general area… everyone was there, it must have been someone very important they caught. She walked up to her boss. "Sir, Potter said you wanted me here."

He seemed startled by her for a moment then looked at long and hard and for a moment she thought she saw some suspicion in his eyes. "Kingsley, she's here," he said.

Kingsley walked over to her and took her in a corner where there were alone. "Nymphadora… we are holding two people here…"

"Who," she asked, feeling panicky now.

"Well we are really holding one… well it should have nothing to do with you, yet it does."

"How," she asked getting frustrated now.

He sighed. "It's best I show you."

He took her back to the crowd outside the holding cells and wormed his way through it. Everyone made way for the minister. He stopped at the door and opened it slightly. He sort of pushed her in, shielding the prisoner from the crowd and came in the room. "Do you see our problem Nymphadora… she is just a child."

Tonks looked at her face, streaked with tears. She saw the recognition in her eyes. "No," Tonks whispered. And her little face got still but she looked at her in an understanding manner. She knew that she wanted to run to her too. She knew she missed her just as much.

Kingsley walked over to the little blond girl with bone straight hair and grey eyes. "Would you believe me if I told you… this is the prisoner's daughter and he requested that someone he knows… someone from the Order look after her… I asked him who… and who do you think he said.

"Me…" she whispered. "But whose child is she." She only asked because she knew she was supposed to ask.

"Would you believe me if I said she is Severus Snape's child."


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER: The Most Important People

There was some confusion here. No matter how hard he tried, Harry just couldn't work out how and why Nymphadora Tonks had become so significant to Severus Snape. For seven days he was held while they sorted out the mess that he came with… the only people he asked to see were his daughter and Tonks. It was like his old life didn't even exist and the people who meant something to him before were just insignificant specs of dust in comparison her. There were several people who volunteered to look after Jane but for some reason he believed that only Nymphadora could do it. There were several places he could stay to get himself together yet, when Tonks volunteered he agreed without hesitation. There was something strange about this.

Harry never thought there was ANY sort of significant relationship between the pair. The only time he had ever seen them interact was that time at the gate, when he told her off for her patronus changing. He knew wasn't exactly trilled with the idea of her and Lupin but he thought that had more to do with his hate for Lupin than his concern for her… was he that wrong all along… was there something there between them all along. No… that didn't make any sense… or did it.

But what could explain why they were acting this way… almost like Severus was her long lost husband and he was returning to her after being lost at sea. It was weird… and he was the only one who seemed to notice it. When Severus talked to Mr. Cera he acted normal… didn't really ask for anything out of the ordinary. However, when someone from the Order got into that holding cell to talk to him, he became agitated, very much unlike himself… he would ask when he was going to get to see Nymphadora… Harry had to assure him that it would be soon… But the truth was Mr. Cera said everyone could see him except Nymphadora which heightened his suspicion. Why was Mr. Cera acting that way…Did he know something about the pair that the rest of them did not.

By the start of the sixth day Harry could hardly take it anymore…. It was almost painful to look at. He couldn't understand why Mr.Cera was torturing him so… he wanted to… rather, if he needed to see Nymphadora so badly then he should be given that chance. It was apparent that it was not going to happen so Harry, unknown to his boss had to take things into his own hands. He had to talk to Kinsley… in private.

It was only after his intervention that it was determined that they could release him as long as he was under supervision by top level security officers… There was still a lot of buzz about the article that Skeeter wrote. That useless file Harry had on his desk a year ago somehow became important… everyone wanted a look at the story again; everyone agreed that if the first half was true then the second half must also be true. The only thing they lacked was evidence of any sort. So in absence of evidenced, Kingsley gave the overriding authority to release him under supervision.

"She lives just beyond that hill there." Harry said pointing out the dark silhouette in the sky. They were traveling by enchanted vehicles to Ottery St. Catchpole… where Tonks had bought a house some years ago. He didn't say anything, he had been silent and contemplative since he found out he was being released but it didn't skip Harry's notice that he began to rub the palm of his hands in his pants.

The vehicle turned the corner and descended to the valley where Tonks was the sole occupant. The lights in the house were all on, even though it was well after midnight and Harry could see some movement in the kitchen. And he turned to Severus… he knew he saw it too.

The vehicle landed in the barren garden in her front yard and all four aurors stepped out. Severus, for someone who seemed so desperate to see Tonks was moving very slow. They walked to the front door and knocked. It was like a second later she answered the door. Harry, knowing that this is what he wanted, turned his head to see the reaction on his face. It wasn't totally new… he had seen it before… only on a younger version of his face.

Tonks, who was avoiding looking directly at him opened the door wider. Harry and the tree other Aurors walked in behind Severus who stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"Hey Tonks… I didn't know you were taking in strays…" McDuffy joked to her. She gave him a little smile but Harry could tell she was not in the mood for jokes.

"So…" she said. "How many are staying…"

"We're on shifts… I think right now is Potter's shift," Brown said pointing to Harry. They all decided it would be a good idea for Potter to guard at night since no one liked guarding on nights anyway. He gave Tonks his release papers and turned to head back out the door. "I'll check in at six in the morning."

She nodded.

He walked out and closed the door behind him and they stood in the hallway waiting until they heard the engine go and the vehicle lift off…

Tonks let out a sigh. "Honestly is all this necessary."

Harry shrugged… "Apparently."

She turned to Severus but she was not actually looking at him. "Would you like to see Jane now, she's asleep but…"

"Yes… I would like that."

She showed Severus to the room, that Harry knew to be her guest room. He walked in the room and Tonks turned to Harry. "Is he hungry?" she asked him.

Harry shrugged. "It would make more sense to ask him."

"Well did he eat anything…I have food for him if he's hungry."  
Why was she looking at him to know how Severus was feeling? "I don't know, he might be."

She nodded and she went to the kitchen to prepare what ever it was she had made for him. Harry walked to the dining room and sat at the table… He was actually starving and he wondered if Tonks would actually offer him anything to eat.

He saw Severus leave the bedroom he walked up the hall and stopped at the kitchen when he saw Nymphadora… He walked in to her. Everything was so quiet he felt like he should be able to hear what they were saying without much effort. Harry always had a problem with curiosity that he was never able to kick. He got up from the table and walked to kitchen, slowly and quietly. He took a peek into the kitchen and then walked back to the table… his brain telling him a million and one things at once. There was no mystery, he didn't hear any talking because they weren't talking… they were kissing. He would have done a double take to make sure he was right but he didn't want them to know he had seen. He didn't need to do a double take, it was obvious what they were doing. Her hands were cupping his cheeks, his hands were wrapped around her waist… and their lips were touching… and moving and she… she was crying… well he saw tears running down her face.

His mind tried to process what had happened, but there was no explanation for this… he didn't understand how this had happened, or when it had happened. How did they just decide that it was okay for them to kiss. What the hell was going on? He felt like he was in some kind a dream where everything upside down.

Tonks came out of the kitchen with Severus behind her… from the look on their faces he would have thought that nothing happened. She placed the plate mashed potatoes and steak on the table and a glass of red wine on the side. "I'll bring the bottle now…" she started to walk and then she turned to Harry. "Oh Harry, are you hungry?" she asked.

-o-o-

Harry slammed his body down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. Ginny came next to him and smiled. "So how's your favorite professor doing?"

He turned to her sighed. "Good… now that's with Tonks."

She laughed. "You make it sound like he in love with her something."

"Harry turned to Ginny…. I think he might be… or not… I don't know." Ginny laughed at him again. Harry never told his wife about how strange he thought Snape was acting since he came back from the dead, or the connection he seemed to have with Nymphadora. "They kissed Ginny…"

"WHAT… UGH… WHAT…. HOW…. WHY…"

Harry shrugged, he wore himself out trying to figure out what was going on between them. "I just wanted to get out of there because I had a strange feeling that I was intruding on their reunion."

"When did this happen… I didn't know Tonks had anything with Snape…"

"I didn't know either."

"Do you think they use to… It feels so weird talking about her with… gosh Snape… do you think they use to have something before she started with Lupin."

Harry shrugged. "Could have…" he said but as soon as he said that he knew it was impossible. "Maybe not… I have a feeling a strange feeling like she knew all along now."

"Knew what, that she wanted to shag him."

He looked at her and laughed. "No… although I'm not ruling that out. I meant she knew he was alive… somehow… looking back on it."

"Why would he tell her off all people."

He shrugged. "Maybe he didn't tell her, maybe she found him. He had been living in Ireland before he went to Sweden."

"Didn't Tonks went on vacation there like a year or so ago."

"Exactly… and then there was that whole drama that didn't make much sense to me with the muggles… I always felt like some part of it was missing. You put Snape in there and suddenly a lot of things start to make sense."

"You mean Snape did that to the muggles."

"No I mean… someone who was after Snape…did that to the muggles. Think about it…. Why would anyone just go after Tonks like that… but say… if you were a Voldemort supporter and suddenly you find out that Severus Snape- the biggest betrayer of them all is alive what would you do?"

"I would get revenge."

"That's what I think… someone was after Snape... the muggles got in the way and Tonks was just helping… That might be why Mr.Cera wouldn't let them see each other… he must have figured this out too."

"That's a bit of a stretch… isn't it."

He closed his eyes and sighed. "I could be wrong… I mean they could just be really randy."

"Why do men think everything is about sex?"

"I was sleeping on the couch… well she thought I was asleep anyway. Tonks started off sleeping next to Jane, let me just tell you she didn't stay in that room long…"

"But he's so old… and greasy and …and… ugh" she said and Harry opened his eyes to look at her. She looked like she had just swallowed something bitter.

"Well he's the same age as Lupin and he's actually not that greasy anymore and do you really think Tonks would care if he was… I mean she did marry a werewolf."

"He must have said something… or did something grand to seduce her…"

Harry laughed. "Oh please… if you really believe that Snape started it you know nothing about Tonks…"

"Well you're just saying that because you want to believe he was in love with your mother forever that he could never actually love anyone else."

"I didn't say that… he practically said it when he showed me what he did. But that's besides the point… if Tonks decides that he is a bloke worth her fancy then do you really think he has a choice in the matter."

She thought about it. "I suppose not…"


	17. Chapter 17

SONG: Wouldn't It Be Nice by The Beach Boys 

CHAPTER:Teddy Lupin

She still couldn't believe it. It felt unreal. She had been wishing for it for so long that it began to seem like this unattainable dream. She never thought it would actually happen but yet it did.

She bit her lips and smiled. "I love you," she whispered to him. She leaned in and kissed his forehead. He didn't stir. He seemed so tired. He hardly moved when she crept in the bed next to him the night before. She didn't want to imagine what he had been through. She could tell from her interaction with Jane that they had been through a lot. Even the six year old girl wore signs of someone who was tired of life. It wasn't right that she should feel this way… that they should feel this way. She didn't know what it was that brought them back to her but she was thankful that they came back. She wanted to take care of them. She wanted them to part be of her and her son's life.

She could stay there, laying next to him for the whole morning but she knew it was impossible. It would be six soon and the new guard would be arriving. If Harry found out about their relationship then it wasn't such a big deal but if less friendly people found out then it could create a huge mess that she didn't need.

She got out of the bed and walked across the hall. In the guest room, Jane was still sleeping and in the room further up, her son Teddy was sleeping sound and still. She new it would be a couple of hours before he woke. She stood there and looked at him for a while. She was so nervous about him, she wondered all the time how he would feel about Severus. It was such a huge change for him. He got along fine with Jane, he thought she funny and liked all the attention she gave him but she wondered what his reaction would to Severus. She had never brought home anyone she was seeing to meet him. She didn't think it was right to have him go through all the heartaches and disappointment she felt when she broke it off with someone. She wouldn't let him meet anyone unless she was sure… and she had never been sure before. Whenever she met a guy she always felt like there was something missing, like it wasn't quite right. Molly would tell her that it was because she kept waiting for Remus to come back… but she was wrong, she was just waiting to be sure and she was sure now… she was sure about Severus.

It was such a scary thought… them not getting along. She didn't want to think of it as a possibility. It was too horrible a scenario. She would have to pray for the best.

She walked out of the hall way and into the living room. She left Harry sleeping on the couch but he apparently showed himself out. She sighed and walked to the kitchen. She would make breakfast for everyone… the huge breakfast… their first all together.

-o-o-

It was after nine when they started to wake. The first was Jane. She woke up and walked to the kitchen, not even aware that her father was there in the house. "Molly," she said. "Why does Teddy sleep so much?" she asked and her face looked so sad. Tonks laughed. "He's just tired that's all. I'll tell you what… let's go get you dressed and by the time we're finished he'll be up."

She nodded in agreement and headed off back to the room she stayed. She was happy for that… she loved Teddy already… he was the closest person to her age she was ever allowed to be friends with. She loved the fact that he could do magic and Teddy took the opportunity to entertain the child who was amazed by everything he did.

She got her dressed in the pretty yellow sun dress she bought her and left her to play with Teddy who had just woken up and had no intention of cleaning up until he ate something.

Tonks took this opportunity to go back to her room to have a shower. She turned on the shower and let the water wash over. She was smiling to herself. She just felt like singing…

_wouldn't it be nice if we could wake up  
In the morning when the day is new  
And after having spent the day together  
Hold each other close the whole night through…"_

Happy times together we've been spending  
I wish that every kiss was never-ending  
Wouldn't it be nice

Maybe if we think and wish and hope and pray it might come true  
Baby then there wouldn't be a single thing we couldn't do  
We could be married  
And then wed be happy

Wouldn't it be nice

You know it seems the more we talk about it  
It only makes it worse to live without it  
But lets talk about it  
Wouldn't it be nice"  


She turned off the shower and reached for the towel and wrapped it around her body. She didn't notice that she was singing so loudly, she actually woke him. He wasn't sitting up but his hands were now behind his head and he was staring at the ceiling. He was apparently listening to her. "Sorry I woke you," she said, not really feeling all that guilty.

He smiled mischievously. "I thought I heard a whale being harpooned… but it was just your singing…"

She had never been that happy to hear an insult. "Was it that bad?"

"Well it depends on who's listening… I personally like the sound of whales being harpooned."

He was making her blush. She stood there in her towel and looked at him. She wanted to tell him what she told him in the morning but she knew she shouldn't. She needed to give him time to breathe.

"What?" he asked

She shook her head. "Are you getting ready for breakfast? You could surprise Jane, she doesn't know you're here yet."

"Really, that should be interesting."

He sat up. "And… ah Teddy would like to meet you I'm sure…"

He didn't say anything but she could tell that he was holding in hi breath… he was just as nervous about meeting him as she was. He knew too that their relationship rested on how he was received my Teddy.

-o-o-

Tonks saw him coming out the bed room, dressed in the clothes that she had bought for him. All his and Jane's possessions were still being held by the ministry. He walked up behind Jane and placed hi hand over his eyes. "Guess who?" he whispered to her.

She pulled his hands down because she knew who it was based on his voice. She jumped up and turned around and wrapped her arms around him. He pulled her close and held her tight for a while. "So did you miss me?" he asked.

She nodded. "I did… and Molly too."

"Really," he said and turned to Tonks.

Teddy sat there watching the interaction between the two. Tonks told him the night before that he would be there by morning so he wasn't surprised to see him there but he still looked awkward about him being there.

"Pa," she said suddenly. "Look," she said and she pointed at Teddy. "He is my new best friend." Still holding her he reached out and shook his hand. Teddy shook his in turn.

Tonks walked over to them. "Teddy, this is my old friend I was telling you about."

He looked at him and gave a half smile and then he looked back at her. Tonks knew her son's every facial expression and she could tell by the look on his face that he was skeptical about him.

A/N So thanks to everyone who reviews, especially Bron... who is always so supportive...


End file.
